The Mechanics' Cap
by Pjaay
Summary: -This story is under reconstruction- -Storyline has, or will, be changed!-
1. The Cap

WOOO!!

IT'S A LEFT4DEAD2 FANFIIIIIC!!

ELLISxZOEY

WOWwww! Whattts Gunnerr happennn??! Read it please!! Reviews would be nice :3

Disclaimer: ValvE is the owner of Left4Dead1+2 and it's characters.

One

I turned suddenly, the loose hair fell back down over my face covering my line of sight by a little, ignoring this I pulled my face into a tight frown. Shooting wildly with my dual pistols, I popped the heads of at least five or six oncoming zombies, who in turn had each spotted me sneaking slowly down the smoking clammy confines of a somewhat deserted alleyway. I kept my gaze in front of me as a bent low and snuck around the corner of the creepy alleyway, picking off a few more of those stinking zombies as I went. Slowly but surely, I eventually arrived at the end of the path, I was now at the beginning of a road and a police car stood before me, lights on and all.

More zombies ran at me, Spotting me in the blinding light of the Police cars' headlights.

Raising my Dual Pistols, I shot off the zombies that threw their selves in my direction, I grinned slightly as I watched their head pop off and blood fly everywhere.

KLICK-KLICK

I gasped, "Shit, no more ammo!" I kneeled down onto the cool hard pavement and shoved my pistols into the back pockets of my jeans. My head snapped up as the oncoming footsteps of a fresh horde invaded my hearing space.

"Shit shit shit," I chorused, laughing lightly, and hurriedly raised my arms to grab the signed baseball bat which was strung tightly to my back.

My heartbeat raced as I shuffled back into the shadows of the empty alley and poised my bat before me. Just as the first zombie reached my, I pulled the bat back and powered it back forward, it made an amazing crack as it made contact with the blood covered zombie. My heart became caught in my throat as blood splattered up my body. With that I allowed a shallow whimper to escape my cold, thin lips.

The zombies reached me, eager for my warm flesh. Funny thing is I felt just as cold as one of them dead fuckers.

I was overwhelmed, My bat's swinging motions became slower and slower as the thrashing zombies packed tighter and tighter around me. I screamed loudly and tried to get them off me, they were biting, scratching and kicking me. But I remained standing, or half standing at that.

Tears began to flow down my cheeks in a flurry of water, clearing a small path on my blood and mud covered face.

I caved in and stopped swinging, I placed my bloodied arms around my head and tried to protect myself, still holding my bat.

'_If Francis was here right now, his shotgun would be so useful… If only…'_ I though, trailing away into my own mind, I tried desperately to get the thoughts of my team-mates out of my head but the memories came pounding back and flooding into view. I miss them so god-damned much.

The worried yet strong chuckle of Louis, the way he laughed hysterically as he shot zombies and the way he was brought to the brink of crying from happiness when a hunter was finally removed from his chest. How he had decided to protect me, guard me from behind, to keep me safe. I never saw that tongue.

Then the memory of Bill came back, his confidence of leading our group, a small boast of his old days from the Vietnam war. How he always had a cigarette handy to comfort himself, and the way he cockily subsided to a kindly nature if one of us nearly died or gotten hurt really bad. I recall the way he had screamed as I cowered behind a car and picked off some zombies that surrounded him… the way the hunter found him before I did. *sigh*

Then… Then there _was _Francis, the first guy who I can remember as the one I had a crush on, or fancied, or even loved. I didn't care of the 10 year or so age gap, he was my man, and the fucking zombies tore him away from me. Breaking my heart. That fucking horde.

Louis. Smoker.

Bill. Hunter.

Francis. Horde.

And there was me, sitting behind a car, not noticing my teamsters being devoured before me. There are too many infected, everyone is covered in blood. Everyone looks the same.

God I miss them.

Full of renewed energy, I quickly stood up and gripped the baseball bat tighter with my sweaty hands, ignoring the yelps of the zombies I'd shoved. I remained in my fighting stance as I pulled back my bat, and in a flurry of strength and sent it flying back forward, stunning or killing at least five or six zombies.

I silently laughed and batted the fuck out of the zombies that surrounded me. I hit, whacked and punched the zombies that dared to approach. Only a few left. Only a few. I can take them.

My anger erupted from me as I twisted my body and jumped around in circles, whacking the brains from the already falling apart heads of oncoming zombie. The Bat reached high up as I pounced towards the last zombie I could see, I twisted my body and spun around, amplifying my hit. It worked well because the head literally fell from the zombie and went flying at least fifteen metres or so. Followed by what seemed to be a waterfall of blood.

I Laughed hysterically, and let the bat reach to the ground, with both of my hands still clasping it. I was panting, breathing in the rotten stench of deteriorating flesh and bones. I coughed and wiped my mouth hard with the stained sleeve of my already red stained jacket.

I turned and looked down at the mess of zombies I stood near, one was better looking than the others and my stomach churned. I had re-killed him, he had a life once, before this whole '_Green-flu' _thing had started up. I sighed lightly and bent down to the zombies disorientated face, his eyes were wide and completely a murky off-white colour. And his hair was a bright blonde, his face was also strewn with the beginnings of stubble. He was wearing a blue hat which surprisingly was pretty clean, I reached down and picked it up. I and began to examine it, it's colour was of a mesh white with the front couple of panels being a navy blue with a small sewn on picture of a tow truck. I smiled slightly and placed it on my head, the peak facing the back. The feeling of something covering my head made me feel a little more secure. I stood up quickly and wobbled around slightly.

My panting slowed and the pulsating beat in the back of my head grew stronger, I had given myself a really bad head rush. I moaned and dropped my bat, before grabbing my head and cradling in onto my chest.

"Shit, OwwOwOwOwww," I muttered,

A cackling laugh erupted from behind me , I attempted to twist on the spot to see it, but I didn't turn in time as I was thrust forward with a quick pace as something cold and clingy wrapped itself around my body. I felt hands covering my eyes and a pair of twig-like legs wrap themselves quickly around my neck,

"PeeEEkaaBoooOOO, AhAAkAAAEEE," The voice hollered, his voice echoing through the empty street,

I screamed, my head was being tossed and turned in nearly every direction, and my legs were wobbling from the surprisingly heavy body on top of me. Getting a free piggy-back.

A jockey.

I yelled out for help which I new would never come, I was convinced I was the only girl alive. The only _human_ alive.

The Jockey leant back and suddenly threw me forward, I stumbled and hit my forehead _hard _onto the corner of the pavement's edge.

"Ahhhaa," I moaned as the pesky Jockey lifted my blinded head by my hair and hit my damaged head repeatedly against the sidewalk, I felt my hat fall from my head and just about heard it hit the floor. I was about to pass out. I heard the loud fires of a nearby gunshot and a single set of footsteps approaching me. The burden that weighed me down from my shoulders was suddenly lifted, the jockey screamed his death-call, and I lay on the floor motionless as everything around me faded slightly as blood covered my view.

Blinking madly, I felt someone scoop me up from under my head and my legs.

I felt heavy breathing on my face,

"It's ok, 'lil missy. I Gotcha alright," I southern accent quickly piped up, my head throbbed madly as I attempted to wipe the blood from my eyes, They cleared slowly and I blinked some more. I perfectly shaped face of an early 20s man stared back at me, a half worried, half pleased smile on his face. I Tried to say something but my mouth would only form the words and not actually say them. I instead pointed back down to where this kind looking hickey had picked me up from. I Blindly pointed in the direction of my hat. I paused and slowly turned my head back to the boy, and from what I could see, he was wearing the same hat, wait… did that mean--

"You want your hat?" He suddenly commented, keeping his gaze locked into my own blue eyes. He bent down and I reached out, and grabbed the hat. A little taken aback from his strength.

I held it close to my chest as he brought me over to a nearby building and leant me up against the wall.

"T-Thanks," I murmured, keeping the hat out of his sight,

"S'okay," He said slowly, "Hey, can I see your hat?"

I shook my head quickly, which made it throb slightly, I winced in pain.

He looked a little alarmed,

"Whoa, Hotrod. Don'ch You be movin' too quickly now, Y'hear?" He placed a surprisingly soft hand under my chin and lifted my head slightly so he could see my eyes. Tears were already streaming down my cheeks. I whipped my head away from his soft grip and tried to look away from him.

'_The hat, it's the same as this guys. And their both hats that I used to see this small towns engineers wear. This hat must of belonged to his friend, whom I've just killed, I cannot believe it," _I thought worriedly, tying not to look at him.

"C'mon it's just a hat,"

"_He deserves to know," _My thoughts whispered,

I shakily held the hat out to him, and he took it slowly.

My attention was turned back to him, and I burst out in a flurry of tears when I saw his expression. It was one of mixed emotions. Mainly sadness, a little distress, and some relief.

He turned the cap upside down and read out something that was written in a scratchy black biro.

"Keith 'Keithster'" The boy read, a slight build up of tears forming in his eyes, "Keith, Oh god…"

I Cried lightly, sniffing and sobbing. Obviously fully recovered from the jockey incident. My hands covered my face now, I didn't want to experience the emotions spreading across his face. I bowed my head as I heard the light sniffing of the human who kneeled before me. I expected nothing more from him, he'd just saved my life, and I'd killed his friend. Maybe even his best friend. Even if he was a bloodthirsty zombie.

I waited for the man to shout, or scream or burst into tears, but instead I felt the hat being placed lightly onto my head and the strong arms slide around my waist and bringing me into a tight embrace. I removed my hands from my face and instantly wrapped my own around his neck. I heard him sobbing into my shoulder, and I resultantly sobbed into his.

"I'm…So…Sorry," I moped, rubbing my face into his shoulder with every word.

The warmth that radiated from his body grew a little warmer and made me shiver with anticipation. It had been so long since warmth had been around me, since Francis had held me tight when I was scared or worried… This kid who was probably a little younger than me reminded me so much of my thick muscled, tattooed man. I know it was wrong but I felt so much happier.

We pulled apart and I saw a small smile slide across his face, which brought a smile to my own. His face was so cute, and cheesy, He had a tanned skin that was red from the crying, but his eyes still sparkled the way they did shortly after he saved me. I liked him.

"It's ok, Darlin'" He said, his voice merely a whisper. This made me break down again, after seeing the hope in his eyes fade as he examined the hat which sat cocksided on my head, he looked back down at me and his smile faded instantly, "No, no, no. Please 'lil missy don't you go cry. We don't need any more zombies 'round here," He cradled me in his arms and held his breath, then scooped my back up towards his chest and slowly began to walk from the way he came from when he saved me.

He cleared his throat,

"I heard you from our safe house just up here…"

'_Oh my good lord, a safe house. Finally,' _I interrupted by thought,

"…and I came to save you, Bec'z I went an' thought '_hey That don't sound like no zombie' _Then I was like, _'I'll go save 'em'. _So I did. And I came but instead of finding a horde that I heard earlier I find a really pr'tty girl struggling with a silly 'ole head humper on her head and I was like, _'I'd better save her quick, or th't head humper will sure get 'er first' _and I was right bec'z I found you alive and well, wait except from that nasty cut on your head, and, Oh GOD it's still bleedin' ain't it? I'd better hurry right on up and get you to the safe room, and OH I can introduce you to Nick; he's a sourpuss with attitude, Coach; who likes 'is food, and good old Ro; the news reporter from that TV Th'ngy…"

I giggle and placed a single finger on the lips of the chatterbox,

"You talk too much," I simply said, Removing my finger from his mouth and moving my head closer to his own, halfway.

He stopped walking and talking, and made up the rest of the way towards me. I smiled and met his lips with a pleasurable smirk, We kissed tenderly with him holding me bridal style.

It was only a short kiss, one that made me realise that I liked the new hickey, and also made me think of Francis. We had never kissed like that before, we would either have a peck for a kiss, or snog each others faces off.

But this one. This kid. I had never known such a loyal kiss, never even known that someone with a face like his can kiss just as good. Too add to that, the hug we had shared when we cried for the man named Keith was one of the best I can remember for a while. Francis' hugs were only ever strong ones, powered from his biker muscles and rough-playing nature. The hickies hugs were much more… passionate… Meaningful.

The boy carried on walking, his eyes locked onto mine again. Reading me from the outside in.

He glanced up and looked back down at me, smiling,

"We'd be here now, Darlin'" he said softly, his accent picking up strongly, he nuzzled me with a light Eskimo kiss before backing through a tall red iron door, he instantly piped up as he entered the room. His warmth emulated around me as he held me tight against him, and I began to feel wheezy as some fresh blood dripped down from my brow and onto my cheek.

"Look what I found guys," He Joked, beaming, walking over to a battered green sofa and laying me down beside a man in an off-white tux who had a grim smirk on his face.

"Wow, you actually found someone pretty, someone who can't get startled and rip the shit out of you," The man sneered, sending the Capped boy a mean looking glare, before adding, "Oh god she even has a matching hat like you, overalls,"

I pouted, sitting myself up and studying the guys face,

"Your Nick?" I questioned slowly, sharing a glance with the Hicky who stood with a soft hand on my shoulder, he squeezed it intently.

"Yea, What of it," He muttered, resting his feet up onto a low table which was placed before him.

He moved his eyes down to my unzipped red jacket, I only had a tight white Tee underneath, I could plainly see him examining my jugs. This made me angry, really angry. What a perv!

I yanked the zipped of my jacket up until it covered my breasts, and then I crossed my arms. Brow furrowing deeply.

I sighed and turned my head to the sound of footsteps making their way down a stair way to the side of the sofa, a black man and woman were quickly coming down the stairs. I stout looking man with a whistle around his neck, and a dark skinned woman with a pink T-shirt and bangles both gleamed with smiles as they saw me. The woman came straight over to me and knelt by my side.

The boy withdrew his hand,

She Smiled, "Hey there! I'm Rochelle, this here is coach, that depressing man next to ya is Nick and that sweet young kid who brought you in is called Ellis," she beamed for a moment and carried on, "I am _so _glad that there is another girl in this god-damned world otha than me, being surrounded by three guys don't do nothing good for you," she paused and turned her attention to Ellis who was looking down at me intently, and I was looking up at him. Rochelle smiled lightly and she pulled a sneaky smile. I looked towards the friendly looking woman.

"I'm Zoey,"

"That's a nice name. Hey, Nick. Coach. Come upstairs with me a moment I uh.. Gotta tell you guys something" she said intently,

"Right, whatever," Nick sighed, heaving himself from the sofa gruffly and stomping past coach who was at the foot of the oak stairway.

"What? Chu mean I Gotta go _back _up these stairs when I just came down?" He groaned, "Nice, to meet ya Zoey," He quickly looked at the expression on Ellis face, I looked also, he was almost in a trance, studying my hair and stroking it slightly, Coach hummed, "You guys have fun," he grinned.

The other three left the room and left Ellis and me looking deep into each others eyes.

Slowly, I swung my legs around the edge of the sofa and patted the seat beside me. I waited patiently as the hickey placed himself beside me and took my hand slowly,

"I…Like your name, it is real pretty," He whispered, rubbing his thumb slowly across my

Palm,

"And yours too, I didn't think someone with such a handsome face and smile had a name and voice to match it,"

Ellis looked amazed,

"Y-You like… me?" he murmured, "Most others in mah little group find me annoying, especially nick." I noticed the change in tone as he said nicks name.

I glanced down, at our hands, they were knitted into each other. Ellis' spare hand was placed onto my right thigh.

I looked up.

"Yeah,"

He leant in to kiss me, and I obliged slowly. But the peaks of our caps got in the way, they tapped each other at the end and stopped us from moving in close. He smiled, showing his white teeth in a wide grin, eyes sparkling with happiness. His face flustering in a light blush, mine followed suit. I looked up at the peaks and reached up with my spare hand, I grabbed my hat and twisted it around, so the caps' peak was facing the opposite direction. Ellis did the same.

Our hats were now re-organised and we smiled deeply at each other. Examining each others eyes.

I placed a hand on his cheek and leant in, pressing my forehead against his, then forcing my lips against his own, my hand moved to the back of his head and gripped what I could of his hair.

Oh god it felt amazingly good to kiss someone like this again, it's been so long…

My tongue trailed on the edge of his lower lip, I bit it gently and he opened his mouth slightly, gaining me entrance to his wet cavern of a mouth. I explored for while with my tongue and he did so with me, I gripped him tightly and raised my body against his, he fell back against the arm of the chair and I travelled from his mouth down his neck to his shoulder and began vigorously sucking and kissing him. He groaned happily and held my body against his,

I suddenly stopped, thinking about what I was doing,

"I--I"

Ellis was a little surprised,

"What, What's wrong? Darlin' " He said worriedly, "is it me?"

I shook my head lightly, resting against the chest of the boy before me, he was still holding me against him.

"I… Barely know you Ellis," I sniffed lightly, "We've only just found out each others names and already were kissing each others face off," I looked away from him, a slight tear in my eye.

He hushed my light sobs and held my head onto his chest, I sniffled again and shuffled up and squeezed in beside him, hugging him tightly, still regretting every move I made.

"It's ok, I think I'm fallin' for someone I barely even know. But," He swallowed his breath, "I like her, loads, and I wanna get through this stupid apocalypse with someone close, someone who I know I can trust, rely one, someone that I can fight for and hopefully someone who can care and fight for me aswell, you?"

Ellis moved back a little on the surprisingly wide sofa and cupped my head in his hands, he kissed me tenderly on the forehead, making sure to miss the dried blood on it's right side.

"I ain't gunna let ya go and doubt yourself like this," he whispered, his accent soothing my emotions,

"O…Okay," I smiled slowly,

'_I can't forget _him _thought, I can't forget Francis. The amount of times I'd told that guy that I liked him, or I loved him. The amount of times we stood together blowing zombie brains up. I can't just let him go for a younger and better looking guy… but… He is dead, for sure. No ammo in the middle of a horde? No one could survive tha-- Oh.. I did… But only through Ellis' help. Otherwise I would've died… and I have to repay him. I am so sorry Francis,' _My thoughts took over and I slowly began to fall asleep in the arms of the Hickey-boy Ellis, who was playing with my ponytail, with his eyes closed lightly.

We sat laid like that for a good few hours, until the sky outside was a dark shade of blue and the others upstairs were snoring. Rather loudly.

I sighed dozily and rubbed my head under his. Peacefully tracing the muscles along his back with my fingers, through his thin yellow shirt.

Well, all was peaceful until,

CRA-CRASH CLANG!

The safety bar fell from the large metal door and both me and Ellis shot up from a light sleep, I lifted my head to see who was trying to get in through the door. My jaw dropped and I attempted to say something,

"Wh-Who is it, baby?" Ellis whispered, trying to look over his shoulder,

A muffled gasp emerged from he doorway, directly in front of the sofa. I couldn't see his features that clearly but I could instantly tell who had stumbled upon me and Ellis sleeping together.

"Z-Zoey?! What… No!" The gruff voice was disappointed and angry, "How...could you?"

I welled up with tears of sadness and joy all at once,

"F…Francis…" I whispered, the single word seemingly echoing throughout the silence of the room.

**Uhh OhhhH!!!**

**Poor Francis! He's finally found a decent, warm safe room and he happens to stumble upon the girl he 'loves' sleeping with a engineer from Savannah!**

**I really don't know what's gunna happen now… I've wrote this in one evening and I'm pretty proud of myself. But I think I've drained all my writing ability into one story!**

**I've never really written a romance fic before so please review and be nice with constructive comments :D**

**Xxx**

**ZOEYxELLIS FTW!! .**


	2. Barging In

**Got one review ;) it's only one but it got me back into the mood to write. Y'see I'm one lazy arsed kid. And when I stop writing, I _stop _writing.**

**Thanks to BloodyLilly for waking me up :D**

**Review more please! Or I wont be updating!**

**XxxEmmaxxX **

**Disclaimer:**** L4D1+2 belongs to VALVe and I do not own any characters in this story, just the story. The Passing © VALVe**

**One**

Francis' mouth was dropped ajar slightly as he took in the scene of me and Ellis enjoying each others warmth. He shook his head lightly as his expressions welled into an angry frown. He gripped his auto-shotgun tighter as he walked into the dim light of the room. And I was glad of this because I couldn't bare the thought of staring directly at him, directly into those stone cold grey eyes. Even though I could actually just about see them, the way they creased between the brow with disappointment and anger scared me ever so slightly.

"How... What? Why'd you go do this to me Zo?" he muttered, partly surprised, the grimacing words left his mouth slowly as he barely made an attempt to speak up, the fluorescent hum from the bare light that swung gently above us mixed with all of our heavy breathing and the odd moan and groans from zombies that lulled about outside made him barely understandable.

I parted my warm body from Ellis' own and we both sat up hastily, I could tell of the confused and worried emotions emitting from his face. The Hick nervously removed his hat and twiddled with the adjustable latch on the back of the white mesh material,

"I am sorry sir," he greeted nervously, "But, a-are you immune? Otherwise you can't be allowed in here,"

Francis was about to erupt.

What a question.

I shook my head lightly as my mouth hung open slightly and I looked between the pair, Francis' grim expressions and Ellis' worried yet faithful features clashed as the eyes of my old lover seared into his. Ellis didn't know who this man was, although my attempts of explaining failed not long before. He didn't know of the relationship I had once shared with this man and how I had told him so many a times that had loved him, or how I used to hold him during the cold nights in the old safe houses... he didn't know about the many times I attempted to stop the futile arguments between him and Bill. I wish that I could've explained sooner, and I kicked myself for not doing so.

"What?!" Francis literally screamed, exploding in a rash of fury and pain, "I come into this safe room expecting to find a warm place to stay the night. But I end up interrupting a love-making session between the girl of my dreams and a... a red neck from Texas! And what does he ask me, oh; _'Are you immune' _. What. The. FUCK?!"

Ellis was taken aback massively, he removed himself from beside me on the couch and slowly began to make his way to the biker in the torn leather jacket.

"One, I'm from_ Savannah_, and two..." he paused and took a breath, gathering some confidence, "I've just met this amazing girl, in-fact, I saved her from th' hands of death. I don' even know you yet you barge in h're sayin' she's th' girl of yer dreams? Do you even know her?" He crashed his upper and lower lips together in discomfort.

I covered my eyes with both hands as I awaited Francis' response and wished this would stop, my old lover who I had presumed dead and my new one were arguing. Arguing so loud in fact that I was amazed no-one upstairs had been woken up yet.

But I couldn't of grieved for Francis forever, it's not like I had any one else to help look after me after I assumed everyone I had accepted as my family had died. I needed some reassurance from this horrible fiasco of zombies and the living-dead, my mind was corrupt with blood and brains and all that shit, I needed someone to comfort me through it all. And Francis had been the one, and I had loved him dearly. But after he had 'died' I needed someone to somewhat replace him. And Ellis had fit the picture perfectly. But... I feel something different for Ellis that I hadn't for Francis, not only the protection that I so dearly craved, but something else.

_True_ love.

Francis dropped his gun and let it clatter to the floor, he crossed his arms and in an outraged manner, and began to grind his teeth.

He spat on the hardboard ground,

"Have you been with her for nearly a whole 6 months and shared a relationship with her that you thought only happened in the movies? Do you know what it is like to kiss her and hold her and have her scream you name when she is in peril? She literally belongs to me!" He yelled before clearing his throat, and he was about to add more when Ellis piped up again,

"No, I've known her for half a day, which o 'the most of I've spent layin' here with her, and I am likin' her loads, and all I want is fer h'r to like me back just as much as I do to her. I'ma guessin' you were together before we met, and Zo did try to explain th't somethin' was indeed wrong with us bein' together and all. But I told her everythin' was a gunna be al-right as long I was there to comfort her, and sh' thanks me for that. I know you two were in love but you w're not there wh'n she needed you tha most, and th'n she went and gone found someone who can make up her lost feelin's. Me."

Ellis confidence grew as he stood up towards Francis, it almost looked like he had puffed out his chest in order to make himself look bigger to the Macho biker. I flashed him a reassuring yet half-concerned smile even though he wasn't looking, and brought my knees up to my chin, and I slowly rested onto them. The two were basically telling each other everything they knew about me, and how much they both liked me. I hated it. Most people might enjoy the popularity, but maybe not when the two guys you liked the most were arguing over you.

I couldn't stand any more of it, and as Francis was about to top what Ellis had just explained, I literally jumped from the sofa and leapt towards the older man. I stared directly into his stone grey eyes and spat my sentence into his face,

"Ellis is right, Francis. He _was _there when you _wern't._ I don't mind, no, I don't _care_ what you think, but I'm in love with him, and nothing can take that away from me. I Hate choosing. But Ellis is being here for me right now, not trying to top the other guy with facts of how we used to 'make out' or 'protect' each-other. Oh, and I do _not _belong to you!"

Francis' face grew red with anger and sadness, he had been horribly rejected.

I instantly drew back from the welling-up man. Aware of what I had just blurted to him.

_'Oh fuck, I've just been way to harsh on the man I was sure I used to love. I have just told him that I basically never want to see him again. And now we are both out of things to say to each other,' _I cursed in my mind, _'plus he is never ever gonna forgive me. Man, Zoey you have really made an arse's work of this,'_

I felt Ellis' warm glow heat my neck as he stepped closer to me, his breath lingered throughout the hairs on my neck and he slowly slid his arms around my slender waist. I worriedly sighed as I let him rest his head on my shoulder, and he kept a firm gaze on Francis; he was trying proving his point. I clasped his open hands with my own and defiantly looked up into the towering frame of Francis.

I could tell that Francis was close to breaking down, his hands had become a little clammy and shaky, and his eyes were looking around the room. He was a mess. He had ruined our friendship, our relationship, it all fucked up between us at the moment he had uttered those words '_she literally belongs to me'. _No-body can own me! In-fact, no-body should be able to own anybody in the whole entire world!

The tall man with the leather jacket and sleeves of tattoos up his arms looked down to the ground. He was trying to compose himself.

I Swallowed nervously and a shiver of anticipation seared through me, Ellis felt it as he held me and reassuringly squeezed his grip around me slightly. The Hickey turned to face my right ear and whispered into it softly;

"Don'chu go worry yourself over him. I'ma here for ya,"

His lips brushed my neck and I stood wide-eyed.

TAP-----TAP-----TAP-----TAP-----TAP

My breathing hitched and all three of our heads turned to face Rochelle, who was slowly walking down the stairs, Glass in hand. She grinned sarcastically when she saw Ellis' arms wrapped around my body.

_'She hasn't noticed Francis' _I thought suddenly, instantly being covered in coldness and fear, despite Ellis' strong arms around me.

"Hey, you two. I'm just getting' a glass of water," She smiled sweetly, "You guys have been makin' a heck of a loada noise, what have you been doi-"

Her head snapped towards Francis, who had composed himself in time and was grimly scowling at the new fresh faced woman who had stopped mid-way down the stairs. Rochelle's mouth dropped open and she had to steady herself if she didn't want to drop her glass and wake the others,

"Wh-Who the hell is he? And what is he doing _in _the safe-house? Ellis? Have you checked whether he is immune?" She worriedly descended the stairs and placed her glass on the table beside the couch, her glare froze into Francis' and concern was furrowed deeply into her brow. Ellis said nothing and pulled away from me, making me feel a little less awkward in-front of Rochelle,but a little sad he was no-longer around me.

"H-His name is Francis, Ro," Ellis piped up, looking between Rochelle and Francis, "A-And he _is _immune,"

The fact Ellis believed he was immune made Francis turn his full attention to the boy in the overalls. I blinked a little, I could swear that Francis just smiled at him for backing him up.

"hell yeah am I immune," Francis Growled at Rochelle, who walked up closer to the man to examine his features, his closely shaven beard and also shaven hair, with some sort of symbol shaved deeply into it. He also had a scar on his upper face. His skin was a clear, pale colour and his eyes a cool grey.

Rochelle pouted slightly, but turned it into a cherish-able grin, She patted the newcomer on the back.

"Always good to meet another survivor, I guess your pretty tired right? Feel free to take a seat and I'll get you some cocoa?"

Francis nodded slowly,

"And you two as-well?" she added,

Me and Ellis both smiled and nodded also, Ellis more eager than me. He must sure love cocoa.

As the dark skinned woman walked away from us, I watched her curiously. She seemed a little embarrassed, for she was twiddling with a loose strand of hair that had fallen down across her face. I ignored this and sat quickly back down onto the sofa. Francis then sat to my left and Ellis to my right. This made me even more nervous.

I waited patiently for Rochelle to finish conjuring up the hot drinks, my eyes were wandering around my own lap. I gentle fiddled with some dried boomer bile that clung to my jeans. And from where I was looking I could also see Ellis' lap and Francis' too.

Like my father used to when he was reading the paper, Francis was bouncing is left leg in an awkward manner and had his arms crossed. Making me feel all hot inside, I hushed the emotions and turned my head to look at Ellis, who mechanically turned his head to my own.

I smiled wearily and placed a hand on his upper leg, which made him flinch slightly, but he instantly calmed and placed his own left hand on mine. He looked kindly into my eyes which made me grow a warm sensation inside.

Without think of the man who sat on my other side, I leant towards Ellis and placed my spare hand on his chest, then nestled myself onto his shoulder, silently wishing that the moment would never some to an end.

--------(FRANCIS POV)--------

She was doing it on purpose, she must have been. She _knew _I was sitting right beside her, hoping silently that she would speak to me, or at least say sorry, but all I get from her is her laying all over the stupid red neck.

Yea. She must've been doing it on purpose.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, hoping she would hear. But it was like she was in a trance and was completely ignoring me. That stupid Hickey must have her under his spell, otherwise she would of never been like this and would of warmed up to me the moment I walked in.

The beautiful dark-skinned girl came back over to us and sat in a spare armchair, after she had handed us each a cup of cocoa.

I hate cocoa.

The woman in the pink top got comfortable and began to drink her cocoa, she saw that I wasn't touching mine and sent me a silent urge to drink the chocolatey substance, I smiled awkwardly and raised the cocoa to my lips. I took a tiny sip and swallowed. Vile. Putrid. Disgusting. Euuugh. Almost as horrid as the time I got boomer puke in my mouth,

"Mm, nice," I lied, trying to be nice to this new girl, she heard my overused sarcasm and looked at me with a smirk.

I felt the sofa move as Zoey re-positioned herself so she could drink her hot chocolate. Hah, well. At least I now know how to get her attention from now on; Give her hot cocoa.

I was so mad at her, for rejecting me like this, for someone younger and no-way as good looking as me. She has no taste for true men! In-fact, I bet this guy hasn't killed a zombie at all! He just... thinks he has.

We drank our hot drinks in silence. Well, I force drank mine but the others seemed to be enjoying theirs. We remained in a comfortable silence until the Dark skinned girl piped up and shot me with some questions.

"So, Francis, I assume you are fresh from the fight, eh?" she finished her sentence and awaited my answer as she sipped some more at her steaming drink,

"Uhh, yea. Just came from the south of the town," I said confidently, trying to show to Zoey that I wasn't effected by what she had shouted at me. She must of noticed as the pair next to me turned to listen to what I had to say. I couldn't think of anything more so I blurted,

"Yeah those vampires are a right nuisance,"

that sentence made Zoey laugh suddenly. I remember back when I used to get agitated when those blood-sucking things came runnin' at me and I'd shout 'there are so many fucking vampires'. She used to laugh back then, a little like she did now. Only more heartedly.

The girl in the arm chair laughed a little also, and she placed her cup down onto the table in-front of her,

"vampires?" She questioned with a sarcastic look in her eyes, she raised an eyebrow,

"Yeah, Horrible blood thirsty ones,"

This made the woman laugh more, which made me begin to chuckle. I liked the way her eyes shone ever so slightly and pulled up at the corners when she laughed, it made her look awfully pretty.

She calmed down a little and said between laughs,

"Yea, I hate those Blood-suckers too," She leant back into her chair and crossed her legs, I was a little amazed by the fact she was agreeing with me, not many people did that.

"Really? Is there anything else you tend to hate?"

She stopped laughing and said slowly,

"Yup, I uh, hate Stairs,"

"Oh my god! Me too!"

"Really?" now _she _sounded amazed,

"Yea, really. Hey, how about my vest? Do you like that?"

"umm, _yea, _It's al-right,"

that was it, I had made up my mind. I _liked _this girl. Anyone who likes my vest must be a good person.

I winked and flashed the girl a smile, much the dismay of Zoey, who cleared her throat quietly and began finish her drink.

"Right, So, Francis, Tell me a little more about yourself?" She questioned, leaning forward and resting her elbows onto her upper knees, "have you been trekking around on your own? It must've been hard with all the smokers and hunters around and stuff,"

I Grinned,

"Yea kinda. I was in a group of for with Zoey here, an old guy called Bill and an office clerk called Louis. But I think Louis and Bill have popped the clog now so yah, I'm on my own. Those pesky wimps at smokers didn't stand a chance against me and my baby auto-shot,"

I felt Zoey tense slightly beside me when I mention bill and Louis.

The girl smirked and looked between me and Zoey,

"you guys knew each other,"

"yea,"

…

"Okay, enough with stories and formalities and that shit," I whipped out a hand and grinned to the woman, "I'm Francis, And who're you?"

The girl took my hand and bowed in her seat,

"I, I am Rochelle,"

I gripped her soft hand tightly,

"nice to meet you Rochelle,"

I acted a little cheesy and leant forward slowly, and placed at single kiss onto the back of her hand, before glancing up and seeing her blush."

(END FRANCIS POV)

(ZOEY POV)

I looked down at Francis, Horrified at what I saw.

He was holding Rochelle's hand, and _kissing _it.

_'This cannot end well,' _I thought to myself slowly, '_he's hitting on her, and poorly at that. But by the looks of things, Rochelle is going for it. Christ that man knows how to wind me up. Well...' _I paused in my thoughts slowly and huddled up against a surprisingly silent Ellis,

_'Two can play at that game,'_

**MAN I love writing!**

**Let's see where the stories gunna go ;)**

**Can you spot the part in this chapter where I borrow a couple of lines from the l4d2 teaser trailer for '**the passing' **??**

**XxxEmmaxxXs**


	3. Saviour

**WOO NEXT CHAPTER IS READY!!**

**A LITTLE TWIST HERE! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: LEFT4DEAD © valvE.**

**Three**

(ZOEY POV)

"So... Your Francis,?" Nick asked for the millionth time,

"Yeah," Francis impatiently answered, tightening his grip around his beloved shotgun,

"OK, whatever, let's go,"

Nick hustled us out of the safe-room, grumbling to himself. Y'see, he had been woken up when last night, Rochelle saw a rat on the floor of the safe-room and had literally screamed the place down, which attracted quite a few unwanted zombies to our door and then had woken up coach and nick, who then came downstairs and saw me, Rochelle, Ellis, and Francis all blasting zombie brains from inside of the safe-house. And neither of them were happy. To be honest I wasn't entirely sure why they hadn't been woken up sooner, because we _were _making a _hell _of a lot of noise. Strange people.

We silently crept down a thin alleyway that lead down form the safe room towards the entrance to a carnival, and as far as I could see, me, Rochelle, Francis and Ellis has already taken out any nearby infected. I paused and looked up into the sky with amazement as I saw the many rides and roller coasters that towered massively above us. I surprised myself that I hadn't seen it before Ellis had found me the evening before.

When I thought his name my heart skipped a beat; I wasn't kidding when I told Francis that I loved the younger man more. I devilishly thought to myself about whether there were any romantic rides we could go on, then maybe we could go get some popcorn and a hot-dog then find a clown and try to honk it's nose and then we could...

Oh wait.

We're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Scratch those ideas.

And as if on cue, an enraged infected tore it's way up to me, from behind a dumpster, and because I was near the front of our group, it began to slash at me, I was a little late from my day dreaming but I managed to shoot it down with my pistols, leaving me with just a few slightly blooded bite marks on my hand.

I shook away my thoughts and crept low, past the ending of the alley and towards the slightly ajar gates to the entrance of the carnival. They sent a silent groan as I open the door slowly and held it open so the others could go in before me.

They all walked past in a line, Ellis, Nick, Francis, Coach, and then Rochelle. The Dark-skinned girl smiled at me and nodded her thanks as I closed the gate behind us.

We silently walked out into the open, to the dismay of Francis who stood beside me protectively, which annoyed me slightly. I could see many crowds of infected, crammed into tight spaces which indeed made me wonder about why they chose to stand in such awkward places.

A hunter began to growl, and sent our whole group onto high alert. The grumbles and growls were instantly followed by the harsh coughing of a nearby smoker.

The hordes of infected raised their heads and locked their cloudy yellow eyes on ours, they had set their sights and came running at us at a horribly fast pace. I flinched and worriedly fumbled in my sweat jackets' pockets for a pipe bomb, I felt my fingers brush up against the cold plastic material and I whipped it out of my pocket in triumph.

I pressed the trigger and hastily threw the bomb, which emitted a high pitched beeping noise and a very bright red light. After throwing it surprisingly far, and after at least three thirds of the zombies had chased after it, our mid-sized group got into a circle, so everyone was back to back, and then the bomb went off. The boom ricochetted pieces of the bombs' casing and limbs from the zombies everywhere. A little blood even managed to hit me in the face, which was rather disturbing.

My heart raced as I saw a hunter fly past, and land gracefully behind a striped canvas stall. Rochelle immediately piped up and began to jog towards the hiding place of the special infected,

"No Rochelle!" Coach yelled after her, "You've broken the circle! You could be gotten at any time, girl!"

I heard the pounce-call of the hunter, and immediately saw Rochelle turn on her heels and come legging it back towards us with a face of utter disbelief, unlucky for her the hunter was faster.

The beast pounced onto her and straddled her down onto the rough pavement, he then began digging his claws into her body, ripping shreds from her pink t-shirt and sending her own blood spewing across the ground, he called out in glee as he ripped his prey's chest. Rochelle was screaming so loud I swear she scared the other infected away, I gasped when Francis left my side and raced her to her, shot-gun at the ready.

He let loose a round or two until the hunter yelped and fell to the ground, letting go of it's final breath.

I watched in horror, as was the rest of the group standing in the circle, as Rochelle didn't move and Francis bent down to her side. My breathing became short and uneven, and I gripped Ellis' shirt tight and pulled him into a surprising hug,

"please don't let her be dead," I whispered into his shirt, which had a mixed smell of motor oil and cologne fragrance.

The Hick raised a sympathetic arm and placed it around my waist, and began slowly rubbing my side. Making me shiver from head to toe.

Nick ran with his health pack over to where Rochelle and Francis sat, me, Ellis and Coach followed silently. Still aware of the smoker who was hiding from us.

I gasped when I was the wounds the hunter had inflicted onto Rochelle, her chest had been horrifically cut , and her forehead and forearms were completely covered with grazes and cuts from where the hunter had hit her at such a force when she was running, that she had slid across the gravelled floor.

Nick worriedly knelt beside the girl, who I noted had her right hand in that of Francis', and began to patch up her chest with the bandages and disinfectant that was inside the med-kit. The antiseptic made Rochelle cease up and whimper in her unconscious sleep. Nick also applied many large plasters too her arms, and surprisingly managed to cover nearly every scratch and bruise from what was in just one medical pack.

Rochelle began to stir and opened her eyes wide, the pain finally hitting her. She screwed her eyes up tight and lifted a weak arm towards Francis, who helped her up and gave her a tough shoulder to lean on until they got to the next safe-house.

I remained close to Ellis, but made sure to keep a close eye on the other two. I was being far too protective and made myself feel uneasy. I remained at the back fo the group so I could see everyone else in front of me,

Coach shot a few stray infected as we closed in on our next destination, a worn down and broken _'tunnel of love'_. The thought made me giggle nervously inside,

The tunnel of love.

We quickened our pace slightly as we came closer to the red metal door. I saw Nick unlatch the metal bar from the outside and usher everyone inside. A calm look spread across his face. I stood closer to Ellis, with my left arm around his waist and my left clutching my pistol.

I was just about to enter through the door when a sudden burst of coughing erupted from a far away distance and a sleek wet tongue shot out and grabbed me from behind, by the ankles. I fell from the grasp of Ellis and was dragged away from him, my blue mechanics cap falling off in the process. I struggled madly as I was roughly dragged further and further away for the safe-room and my colleagues, and closer to the deadly fate of the constricting smoker.

I screamed as loud as I could, and Ellis began making a frantic sprint towards me, calling out my name worriedly,

"Zoey, Zoey! No way, man!" He yelled as he struggled to catch up with me.

I attempted to wriggle from the tongue of the tall lop-sided smoker, but my attempts were futile and I was pulled into his grasp. I choked and coughed from not only his tongue but his putrid green smoke too, it entered my system and made me want to throw up.

I clenched my fists and attempted to raised my pistols to the smoker, unfortunately he was holding me against him tightly so I couldn't do anything but scream. I could feel his cold flesh pressing against my neck, making me shiver in fright.

"Help!" I screamed, "Someone help!"

My eyes were shut closed and my breathe was faltering. I was going to die, I knew it.

My ribs tightened around my lungs and heart, and my arms became limp by my side; resulting in my pistols clattering lightly to the ground. I could feel the pulsating yet erratic beats of my heart sounding all around my entire body. My fingers and toes tingled with the feeling of pins and needles as I helplessly for-came to the fate of the special infected.

Suddenly, A pair of strong hands ripped apart the long snake-like tongue that was wrapped around my body; too bad they came _after _I had been through the pain of my ribs cracking from the pressure of the wet slimy muscle.

I kept my eyes closed, waiting for the feeling of hitting the solid gravelly ground, I knew my fate the moment I felt my balance fail me as the smoker was removed from around my body. My brow furrowed as I helplessly fell forward, eyes still clamped shut, and I braced myself for the painful impact of my face to the ground.

I awaited for a long time, as the rush and intensity of the pain never came to me, and I opened my eyes slowly to see who the marvellous person was that had caught me.

My eyes had been closed so tight, combined by the fact I was in head to toe in pain, that my vision remained a foggy black. Light slowly accompanied the many grey and black blobs that clouded my sight, slowly but surely giving me a view of my saviour. I squinted as I tried to make out his features, but my efforts were trifled by the fact blood was spewing from my mouth.

I felt my body being lifted quickly from the ground, Blood at this time was freely flowing from my nose and mouth. I moaned quietly as my head throbbed louder.

My saviour was taking me to the safety of the safe-room, and I begged that Ellis was by my side when I opened my eyes. He was capable of helping me feel no pain...

To my uttermost surprise a name escaped in an outraged whisper from the thin cold lips, I almost nearly laughed as I said it,

"_Francis!"_

_I'm at war with the world and they_

_Try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith_

_As I'm slippin' from your arms..._

_It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breathe into me at last..._

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want, 'cause this is my life_

_here, right now._

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive..._

My breath was startled to a quick pace, and my eyes whipped open. I gagged and sat up, spitting out blood form my mouth. I instantly regretted moving and hugged at my stomach and chest in pain. I guessed that at least a couple of my ribs were broken and I had some sort of internal bleeding to be coughing up loads of this blood. My blood.

I leant back down onto my Jacket, which had been removed and acted as an artificial pillow.

I stared blankly to my left and studied the metal red door. I didn't wanna look anyone in the eye, I was in too much of a state. And my heart throbbed too much to possibly be lifted again. I sighed awkwardly and let my right hand slump by my side.

"Hey, Kid," I heart a soft woman's voice say quietly from my other side.

I reluctantly turned my head to my left, groaning lightly.

My eyes averted up to Rochelle's own, she was sitting slumped up against the side of a green leather sofa, also clutching at her bleeding wounds.

I weakly smiled and nodded slightly,

"We both got pretty badly scratched up, eh?" My voice surprised me, it was horse and croaky, dried blood was clotting my throat. Making me cough in pain, and resulting in a fresh convulsion of blood making it's way up my throat.

Rochelle forced a smile too, Making me feel awfully grateful for her, as we were both in the same position of pain and sorrow. She knew how I was feeling inside.

"Yeah," She replied, "You should be grateful to Francis,"

"F-Francis?" I uttered,

My heart throbbed, Francis had saved me? But I saw Ellis running too me. So it wasn't Ellis' soft hands that had picked me up and brought me safety? Was it even him who had 'resurrected' me? My memories flowed and fluttered in-front of my view, making me breathe heavily. No, No. NO. This couldn't be right, I was getting feelings for Francis again! That tough biker was getting through to me, it's gunna surely hurt Ellis if I ever tell him. Or if he ever finds out. I can't let him know... No way. I told Francis he couldn't be my guy, I had said Ellis was the only one for me. No way, No way. Ellis. Think of Ellis.

And I tried, I remembered how he had laid with me and held me in my arms, I thought of our matching hats, how we enjoyed being in each-others arms. I recalled how Francis had walked in on us, and how my heart had dropped at the sight of his dismal expressions... How I had nearly felt sorry for him and..

NO!

I was doing it again, thinking of Francis. He was only the one I could think of, it was like he had taken over my mind. I needed to get away from them, and back to Ellis. To his strong willing arms... To his loving hold, and his firm loyal grip.

But at that moment, I needed to be away form the memories, and I decided to reappear back into reality.

When I did I was slightly appalled at when met me when I hauled myself into a sitting position, alike that of Rochelle.

What I saw before me made me want to cry. I wanted to boo out my feelings all at once.

Francis was crouched before me, a look of concern of his closely shaven face. His beloved auto-shot clutched into his chest. His Leather jacket was removed, and as I noticed, draped over my legs. Warming them slightly.

Nick was accompanying him, as he knelt beside me and Rochelle in worry.

But what horrified me the most, the thing that mad me what to shout out and call his name. Was the fact that Ellis was sitting _alone _in the corner of the room, on the scratchy carpet. His head was drooped in his hands and his hat was placed on the floor, upturned, with mine.

I had never seen Ellis without his hat until now, and the sight made me want to get up and run to him. He scraggly light brown hair was extremely messy. I wanted to be with him so I could comfort him, tell him everything was al-right, and that he was so cute without his hat.

But obviously I couldn't do that.

My eyes welled up with tears, I fought hard to keep them back but the heart wrenching sight made the tears flow freely down my face.

He knew.

He knew that my feelings were out there for Francis, and that they kept changing.

He had heard me when I said Francis' name as the Smoker was constricting me... he must have been beside me, trying to help... he mustn't of been able to get the smoker off... and Francis had been able to beat him too it.

I wanted to kick myself on the inside. I had ruined out friendship, which was now gone. All gone.

"Zo?" A soft voice echoed through my mind, "Zo, you there? Why're you crying?"

"F-Francis," I said silently, looking down from his gaze. I had been staring at him nearly the whole time, save the moment I had noticed Ellis in the corner.

Ellis...

"I-It's Nothing..." I said, bringing my head down into my chest, but almost instantly, my head was raised upwards by a strong palm; Francis'.

He was bent right over me, face mere inches from mine. His cool grey eyes reading my own, I shivered all over and weakly raised a hand up to his cheek.

My fingertips grazed his cheek, I felt the fuzzy brown stubble on his cheeks and chin. It was so good to be near him again, to be in his presence.

I closed my eyes and strain-fully attempted to lean forward and kiss him, but he took all the effort for me. He took his hand from under my chin and pushed me back by the upper chest till I was leaning against the cool cement wall, he then placed his hand next to me so they were on both sides of my body, placed against the wall.

We then enjoyed a consistent and tender kiss, he groaned happily from the time away from touching me. And I groaned a noise in agreement.

As we kissed, I heard a disturbed moan from Nick. Followed by a two shocked gasps from the other side of the room and a slight curse from Rochelle,

"_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no,' _was all I could think, but I couldn't stop myself, Francis was so.... Affectionate... and I missed him so much...

Aware of the stares from the other four survivors, including Ellis, a single tear dribbled down my cheek and dropped onto my hand...

The sobs carried on until the kiss was finally broken and both me and Francis took a well needed breath.

I opened my eyes and saw Francis' own closed lightly. The biker made his way forward to complete the kiss a second time. But I shook my head quickly and placed a single finger upon his lips. He stopped and opened his eyes quickly, a stern look flickering in them.

"Not now, not here. I can't," I whispered, "I can't do this, no-way," My voice uplifting a little at the end, it was nearly a shout.

...and in the corner of my eye, I saw Ellis' head lift up to look at me...

**OHHMMIIIGGOOOSSH**

**I NEED TO KNOW WHAT TO WRITE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. IM ALL OUT! ;0**

**DID YOU LIKE IT??**

**XxxEmmaxxX**


	4. Broken Heating

**Four**

(ZOEY POV)

The leather of the green sofa cooled my hot skin, making me sigh with relaxation. Smiling lightly, I curled my legs up beside me, Rochelle sat on the other side of me, curling her legs in also, we were not allowing anyone else sit onto the sofa.

We grinned at each-other slyly as Nick walked up to us and huffed in annoyance as he saw what we were doing. Neither of us wanted him to sit next to us, at all. We both agreed that because we were equally injured, that the sofa soulfully belonged to us. Our sofa.

Nick gave us both annoyed glares and walked off towards a broken old rocking chair, he sat hastily into it and crossed his arms, still grumbling quietly.

"You happy over there Nickie?" Rochelle teased, sending the middle-aged man a sarcastic smile, "Comfy?"

The man in the off-white tux turned his head away from us and turned his attention to coach, who was looking through some cupboards for some form of food.

I sighed and looked from Nick over too the boy who still sat silently in the corner of the room, my grin instantly faded when I spotted Francis sitting beside him, holding my mechanics cap.

Was Francis giving Ellis a pep talk?

(END ZOEY)

(FRANCIS POV)

Ellis looked up to me with a little of a distraught look in his eyes, I almost felt for the kid, really I did. But we had to come to some sort of arrangement. Zoey had to be with one of us,

The kid wrinkled his brow and hissed at me,

"I'ma guessin' she's with you, because of the way she'd went and said yer name wh'n that Smokin' dude had 'er. Plus you kissed 'er just a little while back didn' ya?" He tried to hush his voice further as we noticed Zoey look over to us,

I turned my head and smiled lightly, Ellis just looked up and back down again.

My attention back onto the Hick, I whispered,

"Yeah, but we have to be sure on something,"

"What's that?"

"If I hadn't got to her before you did, she would of probably called out to you, not me. Plus the kiss was most likely just a way of sayin' … err … Thank you," I attempted to reason with the kid as he looked towards me hopefully,

"Does this mean she might still like me?" He asked, eyes full of sorrow,

"Maybe," I lied, she was mine, she loved me, I knew of it.

"So, I just have to become friends with her again?" He smiled, I think that he thinks that he can get with her again, he is wrong, so so very wrong.

I didn't reply and looked towards the beautiful girl who sat laughing nervous with Rochelle and Nick, she didn't see me staring. I was glad. She was aware, as was I, that she thinks I'm all for Rochelle. She didn't know however that it was all set up, I just wanna get back with her. She was made for me. And obviously nothing was ever going to get in the way of that. That kiss shoulda helped her make up her mind though, she's bound to want me now.

I licked my lips and peered back down at the red neck, trying to put on a happy face whilst he thought of a plan to win my girl back. The kids face brightened slightly as his came up with an idea.

"I know!" He piped us silently, "I could stay with her t'night and keep 'er company, because this place have no heatin' and..."

"it's no use," I said simply, "She won't buy that shit,"

He was taken aback slightly,

"But you just said-"

"I know what I just said. Just ignore it, it won't work,"

"What if she still likes me?"

I said whatever came to my head and popped him a quick answer,

"She doesn't like you," I said quickly, "in fact, she _hates _you,"

Ellis' face deepened to a hushed red and looked at me with full intent of anger, he gripped at his hat that was cradled in his hands and tried his best to hush his possible yells,

"What, may I ask, makes yer say that?"

"She told me," I lied again, "After she kissed me, she told me I was her everything and that she wanted nothing to do with you, _ever_,"

The look on Ellis' face was of pure and utter disbelief, he screwed up his hat and roughly tossed it onto the scratchy and dirty green carpet flooring, it skidded over towards the green leather sofa on the other side of the room. His intense reactions wade me sneer and laugh to myself in pure vain,

_'Poor kids' never gonna know what hit him,'_

(END FRANCIS POV)

(ZOEY POV)

I Giggled happily, with a little ache searing from my stomach, listening to Rochelle and Nick quarrel with smiles on their faces over who got to sit on the couch and when. Nick was trying his best to persuade the news reporter that if she didn't move, that he would have to use force. This made me giggle more, because the more serious the man in the tux tried to act, the more his mouth seemed smaller and smaller as he pouted,

I was about to mention something about his facial expressions to the man when something lightly tapped my foot, I glanced down and saw the blue peaked cap of Ellis' dirty mechanics' cap. I awkwardly bent down and picked it up, wondering why on earth it had been thrown to me. I could easily tell that it wasn't mine because the name wrote roughly on the underside of the peak, it clearly said, 'Ellis'.

The name struck my thought's deep and made my stomach reel suddenly, sending an unexpected dribble of blood to leave the corner of my mouth, I wiped it away hastily and looked up suspiciously in the direction on Ellis and Francis. I had noted that Francis had now left the young man and was helping coach on his epic search for food. Ellis' hands were thrust deep into his uncombed brown hair, which seemed messier than it was before. His knees were tucked up under his chin and his body almost seemed to rock slightly. Had Francis upset him or something?

I attempted to get up off the sofa to go and talk to the troubled young boy, but as healthy as I nearly felt, I was still as weak as when I was when the smoker first begun to attack me. I slumped grumpily back down into the crevices of the couch and crossed my arms lightly, and began to fiddle with the peak of the cap. It smelt highly of Ellis and made my nostrils flare with excitement.

This was getting too much for me, Fancying Ellis and Francis at the same time? I knew it wasn't right but it made me feel so great to know someone loved me back... or so I thought. Ellis seemed very uncooperative and anti-social since we entered the latest safe-room, and it made me sad to see him so upset.

My heart leapt and bounded around in my chest, trying so very hard to reach out and comfort Ellis in my warm grasp. But I could bring myself to call to him... what if he rejected me?

Has he thrown away his hat because of me?

My inside ramblings were disturbed when Nick finally forced his way onto the couch and managed to squeeze in tightly between me and Rochelle, his smile grew broad as he congratulated himself in beating Rochelle's futile attempts at getting him off. But alike me she was also extremely weak.

"Woohoo!" Nick cheered loudly, "Beat that, girl!" He cooed lightly to the woman on his right, his pale blue eyes brightening in triumph.

He put his arms around both me and Rochelle and leant in close to me,

"So, hows my favourite girl then?" He jokingly smirked, glancing in both Ellis' and Francis direction,

I laughed sarcastically and looked his directly in the eye whilst putting on a smile,

"Fine thanks, _Nickie_," I remarked slowly, which made the older man's grin falter slightly.

I don't know what's up with all the guys around me, they all seem like they have their own rights to be up close and personal. Which I don't appreciate in the middle of a raging war against zombies. The only guy here who hasn't tried anything is coach, but Rochelle has already told me that he has a girlfriend and two twin sons who he already loves dearly, so he isn't touching anyone else. Good for him.

Nick removed his arm from me and leant back over to Rochelle, whispering something equally disturbing into her ear. It must've been pretty bad, as Rochelle awkwardly removed herself from the sofa and went to go sit in the bare old rocking chair, cursing as she went.

I smiled weakly and looked back over to Ellis, forgetting the scene with Rochelle and Nick.

I desperately wanted him to look up, so he could see how sad I looked, and so I could see him without his hat on.

To my dismay, his head remained on his knees, My eyes clouded lightly at the edges as tears began to form.

_'this is getting stupid' _I told myself, _'Just force your way over to him, and tell him how you feel' _

Confirming my decision, I held my breath and quickly stood from the couch, ignoring the little strikes of pain I received every few moments. My body was slouched as I took my first step forward; because if I stood tall, I would surely disrupt my somewhat bleeding insides and spew up blood again. I coughed lightly and slowly but surely began to walk towards the boy sitting in the corner of the room. My ankles wobbled slightly as my weak legs attempted to carry my massively tired body across the room, but despite the wincing, I walked towards Ellis.

No-one made any attempt to stop me so I'm guessing it was OK to talk to him.

Ah, well I guess I was _partly _wrong.

I approached him casually, or as casually as I could with my wounds, and crashed myself down onto the floor beside him.

The hick made no movement to greet me in any way, in-fact he did nothing but pout.

"Hey," I said suspiciously, eyeing him slightly,

He carried on facing forwards, but his icy eyes turned to stare at me, a deep feeling of extreme hate searing through his iris.

'_Oh God. I've done something wrong haven't I' _I thought suddenly, My hands slowly reaching out and dropping the petrol blue cap onto Ellis' Lap.

He must of read my mind because he turned his head quickly to follow the direction of his eyes and pulled an angry growl from the pit of his throat.

"I Don't wanna talk to you," He sneered, turning up his nose and crossing his arms passively, "Get bent."

I looked at him with awe, what was he doing?

My eyes trailed to the ground and remained there, I could form any words from my mouth, even if I tried. I swallowed roughly as I desperately waited for the boys warm hand to be placed on my thigh. Like he did before when we first encountered Francis. But he didn't, No, He did something much worse than that. Something that made me regret ever falling in love with him to begin with. Something that I could of slapped myself for.

Ellis grunted and hoisted himself up from his sitting position, whilst putting on his cap and twisting it so the peak was facing backwards, He stood up and brushed himself down before mumbling underneath his breath.

"Bitch,"

Then he walked over to Rochelle and Nick who were talking amongst themselves and announced that he was going to bed. Ellis made his way into a the only other separate room in the safe-house and presumably made himself comfortable.

I remained still. Unmoving. Silent.

I was the one being rejected now. Not just Francis. Not only Ellis.

Me.

I thrust my head deep into my hands and roughly began to mutter and mumble gibberish under my breath. This whole situation was going to drive me insane.

" _Wear your Heart on your sleeve made things hard to believe,_

_I'm not feeling this situation,_

_Run away try to find that safe place you can hide,_

_It's the best place to be when your feeling like me._

…

_Torn apart at the seams of my dream turn to tears,_

_I'm not feeling this situation,_

_Run away try to find that safe place you can hide,_

_It's the best place to be when you're feeling like me. **"**_

No way is this going to keep happening to me. First the guy I Love rejects be, then the other rejects me, then the first rejects me again.

Maybe I'm just a _bad _luck charm or something. Someone who doesn't want to be around you when your trying to good things in life, somebody who you don't want to be near when your about to ace in your social and love life. Don't like me, love me, want me, or miss me. Just don't know me, or get to know me. Just fear me. Otherwise you'll probably regret it.

I screwed my face up in total disbelief. Gripping at my messy hair and screwing it into bunches. No-one else here felt like I did now, as I could acctually feel my heart ripping into many pieces. One for everyone I have ever loved. The thoughts of those people grabbing their piece of me and crushing it in their hands, killing me slowly. Well, at least it felt like I was slowly dying. I sure wish it was true.

Yeah.

Maybe if I just ended it all now, then I, and others, can be happy. I could easily end the pain and suffering I have caused. There and plenty ways available at the moment. Then....

I stopped in my thoughts, and my conscience took over for a few moments.

_'Fuck. I'm considering suicide. I'm thinking about killing myself in order to give other happiness. Great. Aren't I a happy camper."_

I shook my head and began to bite my thumbnail. It was much better than literally slapping myself. I guess.

"Alright guys, bed now, We'd better rest up if we want those wounds to heal on these two girls of ours," Coach ordered suddenly, through the miffed silence. He walked over to me steadily and reached out with a chocolate coloured hand, "C'mon Missy. Up cha get,"

He grunted quietly as a broad smile remained on his face, I smiled back weakly as I struggled to stand up on my own. The flow of sudden emotions had dragged me down a huge amount, I could barely stand without my legs wobbling.

Coach smiled again and handed me a striped red and blue sleeping bag, which I took gently. Careful not to sway to far from my balanced posture.

The others all walked past me quietly to go and set up their places in the other room.

I could feel my stomach groan and wince with every step I took into the only other room in the house, which happened to be the coldest. My stomach's attempts at healing itself was brutally forced to halt as I twisted and sent a bolt of pain shooting through my side.

I dropped the sleeping back beside a body who had already gotten into a place.

Gripping my side in pain, I somewhat noisily slumped down on top of the sleeping bag, and attempted to organise my self into the bag.

Finally, after a few attempts of getting into the makeshift bed, I managed to get as comfortable as I could on the hard floor. It was hard considering there was no carpet in this room and I couldn't bare the idea of _sleeping _on this all night. Why didn't we just sleep in the main room? Oh, the smokers would be able to get us through the bars, and I don't think any of us wanted another encounter with one of them.

I shivered and bit my lip, pulling the edge of my sleeping bag up to my chin.

I honesty swear that I'm gonna die from frostbite or hypothermia or something. Shit it's cold.

My teeth chattered lightly as I waited for something to send me off into a deep sleep, but nothing came. The darkness slowly passed over me and the drone of zombies that passed by outside made me shiver with worry. What If they got in? What if I bleed out while in asleep? What if I can't sleep and something bad happens to the others and I cant help them? Why am I asking all these questions?

I shivered and rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't see anything at all due to the darkness which had quickly drawn itself over everyone in the room.

I began to hear heavy breathing from beside me. Someone extremely close had managed to fall asleep. Lucky them. I could tell they were facing away due to the hushed tone of their breathing, and I could tell it was one of the men because I was definitely sure Rochelle wasn't a heavy deep breathing that had a slight snore. Surely not. Nah, it was probably Francis.

When I had settled into my sleeping bag, I had forcedly chosen the corner closest to door, so I knew that I was boxed in, and the person to my right was the only one near me with warmth.

"even my toes are cold"I muttered to myself, louder than it was meant to be.

"Yea, same babes," a gruff voice suddenly answered from the other side of the room,

"Francis?" I hissed,

He replied with a satisfied hum, making my face droop slightly.

"Where's nick?" I asked to Francis, before adding, "and coach?

I heard him shuffle before replying.

"Either side of me, and before you ask, Ro is next to coach," He cleared his throat and I think he got himself comfortable because I heard him shuffle again.

That meant... Ellis is beside me?

I became tense as I realised who I was next to. Ellis was all touchy and grouchy with me, but yet I still felt for him. I wanted him to forgive whatever I did to him and for him to appreciate me.

But I love Francis.

I sighed unhappily and rolled to face the body beside me. I cautiously made sure not to make too much noise as I wiggled my toes in order to keep them warm, even though they were the warmest part of me.

(END ZOEY POV)

(ELLIS POV)

I hated pretending to be asleep. Especially since I knew that Zoey was awake.

I wanted to turn and ask her why. Why she had told Francis to hate me. Why she never wanted to see me again.

I had to ask her, but I knew the others would hear, I knew they were awake dure the fact they were talking to Zoey just now.

AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER

Francis' constant snoring made me grit my teeth, it was so annoying. I had to push down the urge to get up and hit him. But I was too cold.

I waited a little longer and listened to Zoey, she was breathing at a normal pace. Was she awake? I cleared my throat as if to get her attention.

I was replied to buy an uncomfortable shuffle from the girl next to me.

"Zoey?" I croaked with a monotone and husky voice, I surprised myself from my own seriousness.

I heard her gasp lightly,

"Yea?"

"Umm, You OK?" I asked, unsure of what to say now we were 'alone'.

I turned around so I think I was facing her, to be honest I weren't too sure because it was way too dark to tell.

"Yeah. You wearing your hat?"

"Yup, you?" I mentally kicked myself after remembering I took it away from her.

"No." She replied after a Short silence, she must of been trying to recall it's whereabouts.

I said nothing and removed a slightly warm arm from my sleeping bag, then I felt around behind me for something I think she wanted. My fingers brushed against the rough floorboards until it came in contact with the meshy , material of Keiths' old hat.

"Here," I said softly as I turned back around and held the hat forward, until I could feel her take it from me.

"Thanks," she mumbled,

Man, I hated small talk.

I decided to strike up a more important conversation, I wanted to be sure of why she hated me. I was desperate to hear it from her own mouth, from the way Francis had told me, it sounded like she was fumin' mad. But she sure didn't sound mad to me right now, she seemed more worried and sympathetic.

"Do you really hate me?" I blurted, rather loudly,

I couldn't see her expressions, but I could tell she had a confused look on her face,

"What? What do you mean?"

"Francis said you hated me, and that you want nothing to do with me ever..." I swallowed hard as I shivered from the coldness that surrounded me, shrouding me with fear.

I heard her gasp again, making me the confused one.

"I don't hate you," she said bluntly, her voice toned down massively, she was as quiet as a mouse.

"But Francis-"

"I do not hate you, Ellis," she repeated more sternly this time, "Do you hate me? You seemed like you did earlier. You told me to shut up."

"I - I Don't hate you either, Zo," I said, tearing up slightly in my eyes, smiling to myself.

Then, we both began to laugh. Not loudly, not hysterically. Just, a chuckle.

Our voices combined as I felt her move close to me, I stopped laughing and let my voice die down to a mere humming.

She started to shiver, as did I. Her escaping warmth found it's way to my face. Either that or I was blushing.

"Are you cold?" I asked humbly,

"Yeah,"

I was surprised, she was directly in-front of me, not far from my face. It was her warm breath that was spilling across my face making me shiver,

"Hey you," I whispered, "Come here, Darlin'. I don't like it when your cold,"

She wriggled closer to me and closed into my somewhat dwindling warmth, I felt her rest her head against my chest and tuck her arms up towards me, from inside her own sleeping bag.

We awkwardly sat like that for a while before she piped up and sujjested something that mad me smile,

"Should we unzip our sleeping bags and sleep closer?" Her voice was of pure suggestion and made me want to say 'awww'.

"...OK..." I whispered,

we both unzipped our sleeping bags and combined them somehow, so we were in one big sleeping bag together, I wrapped my arms around her and she placed her right arm around my and her left onto my chest. She gripped at my t-shirt and savoured the warmth,

"So much better," She murmured, half awake.

"Good," I said slowly, planting a kiss on her forehead and pushing her head so it was buried under my neck. I felt her slide her legs between mine so we were sharing the intensity of our growing warmth.

I smiled to myself and sighed, glad to be so close to Zoey again. I missed her so much.

Now to endure the rest of the night with her wrapped up against me? I could do that.

**GAH such a long chapter!**

**I was being lazy and did a bit each day! I'm so sorry for it taking ages! MAN i'm in the mood to write but i've got such a bad writers block! GREAT!.**

**The reviews are all great and I would enjoy to read some more to help me with ideas for the next chappie!**

**Thanks again!**

**XxxEmmaxxX**


	5. Don't be the Hero

**A shorter chapter this time ;) Oh but it will be worth it! The fight I was planning between the two men is coming into play!**

**But I won't reveal too much, your just gonna have to read it :D:D**

**I really tried in this chapter, so please review and give any ideas :P Thanks for the reviews I have already :3**

**XxxEmmaxxX**

**Five**

(ZOEY POV)

I felt his strong arms gripping my body. We must have been sleeping in the same position for many hours as it was still dark outside, but gradually getting lighter. The sun was just beginning to rise.

I sighed happily and moved my hand down to the bottom of his mucky yellow shirt, and then raised it back up, but underneath the yellow material. I slid my hands up his firm chest and tickled it lightly, I wanted him to wake up, as I was already wide awake and could not sleep further. My hand gently stroked at his chest and I looked up hopefully into his closed eyes, just through the brightening light, I smiled lightly when his eyes began to flutter. My smile grew as I saw a glimpse of his bright blue eyes.

"Zoey? 'ssat you?" Ellis murmured quietly, he opened his eyes slowly and looked down at me sweetly, making me smile further. My heart flustering ever-so-slightly.

"Yea," I grinned, "It's me,"

The feeling of Ellis talking to me again made me want to cry and shout out in joy, he has finally forgiven me and is making me feel all warm again, like he used to. But, like everything, there was one slight problem that made me want to smack my head repeatedly against a wall... Francis thinks I still love him, and if he walks in on us or sees us laying together again, he is sure to go ballistic.

I hitched my breathing and buried myself back into the warm chest of Ellis', and tightened my legs around his own. I didn' want Francis to see us.

He seemed moved, "What's wrong, Darlin'?" he asked, voice slightly croaky from just waking up,

I blinked a little and looked towards where Francis was sleeping. Then back at Ellis,

I bit my lower lip and said slowly:

"What about Francis, He's obviously gonna notice us,"

The smug grin which I so dearly adored spread back across his tanned face, making my own smile grown wider and wider. He bared his teeth kindly and his brown scrunched up as he raised his eyebrows.

"Don't you give a flip about 'im, I'ma here for ya, hun," The red-neck comforted, he reached to my head and stroked my messed hair tenderly. I hummed in happiness and closed my eyes,

"Love ya," I smiled, head once again resting against the boy I loved,

"Love ya too, babes," He said quietly,

He stopped playing with my hair and wrapped a well toned arm around my waist, pulling me into his grasp,

"Make sure ya never hurt me like th't again. Kay?" Ellis mumbled, obviously falling back asleep,

"Yeah," I murmured, drifting away also.

Me an Ellis were wrapped up in each-others arms, and together we stole a few more hours of much needed sleep together.

The voice that woke me was not one I would of expected. It frightened me. Scared me, made me want to throw myself against Ellis and hide myself from everything. I felt around next to me in search for the warm body, but I realised that I was gripping nothing but dead air.

I opened my eyes and saw that Ellis was indeed not beside me, snapping my head around, I was met with the intense glare of Francis, whom was standing over me with both arms crossed.

_'Shit Shit Shit,' _I repeated in my mind, _'he saw us, he found us. Oh my god I'm gonna be so deep in shit,'_

I prepared myself and gathered my emotions, and brushing myself down, stood up so my rather short posture was opposing Francis' 6ft something figure.

"Zoey," He growled, the monotone flare in his voice made me cringe.

He said nothing else and stepped towards me, I felt awkward as I only wore my tight white vest and skin tight jeans. I imagined him looking down into my cleavage as he came close enough for me to see every minute detail of tattoos on his arms. I cringed further.

He repeated my name, but softer,

"Zoey, He's no good for you, that kid is trying to get _too _close to you if you know what I mean,"

"But, y-you lied to him," I gathered a little confidence and stood a little taller, "You lied and told him I hated him," I bit my lip again, this time from worry.

Francis smirked and slipped an arm around my waist, pulling me into his unbeatable grasp. He said nothing and placed the other hand under my chin, stroking it lightly. His smirk still defiant on his lips.

"You just wanna get in my pants," I suddenly blurted, gritting my teeth after finishing my sentence bitterly. The taller man stood before me and played the act of innocence, pursing his lips and half closing his eyes, he didn't care.

"No way, ho-zay," He growled, bringing my squeezed cheeks up to his and crashing his lips against mine.

I attempted to bat his body away from me with my arms, but his powerful, muscled arms gripped me hard against him.

We stood alone in the spare room, a forced kiss between us.

I struggled massively against the bulk of Francis, aware that someone at any time could stumble upon us.

I must be sidekick or something because at that exact moment, someone did indeed walk in.

My eyes opened wide and I screamed into the mouth of the 40 something guy in-front of me.

My beliefs on what love should be like isn't really very stable, my views have been going up and down... and back up again. Sometimes I love it, sometimes I hate it. After I 'lost' Francis I didn't think I could ever love someone again, especially with the apocalypse and all, I never thought a good looking guy would pick me up from the ground and save me from the hands of a cruel fate. Meeting Ellis made me believe in love again, made me believe in the fact I was loved my someone who appreciated me for me, but after Francis re-appeared... That's what made me feel all crazy inside, two loves at once? It isn't natural. No way.

"Z-Zoey?" Ellis shrieked, after stumbling on me and Francis somewhat 'embracing',

I saw him staring into my eyes, mouth slightly ajar, hands twitching, one grasped onto a baseball bat which had one side caked in brown, dried blood.

Suddenly, I decided to try to sway his somewhat crushed emotions,

"M-llishh!" I yelled, attempting to sat his name, with my lips still glued to Francis', "M-llishh, Hmmllp meehhm!"

I saw the invisible light above Ellis' head flash on, and the slight hatred that had grown over his facial features disappeared as he realised I was being forced to kiss the biker, who had not taken notice of the boy standing in the thin door-frame. Francis didn't see him raise the baseball bat. He didn't even notice the whoosh the bat made as it flew down through the air.

What he did noticed, though, what the impact the bat made with his legs.

Ellis had swung the bat at Francis' legs, behind his knees. The impact removed Francis from around me, and I instantly ran to the corner and cowered down, I would've escaped through the door but Ellis was blocking it. He was still clasping the bat tightly within both of his hands.

Francis swore and swaggered slightly as I slipped away from him, he instantly composed himself and twisted in fury to face Ellis.

"What the _**FUCK**_?" He roared, pausing, then looking around him... For a weapon?

He saw a battered and bloodied golf club leaning against the peeling wallpapered wall in the corner furthest away from me.

Francis leant out and grabbed the steel and plastic handle, before raising it upwards and poised himself for a fight.

"No, Guys don't!" I croaked, utterly shocked about what I thought was about to happen,

They ignored me, and stood in a suspense of silence waiting for the other to make a first move. Ellis' flinched suddenly and glanced down to me, giving Francis the perfect opportunity.

He jumped forward and lifted the club up above his head, with a hysterical look upon his face, he powered the club down through the air towards the crown of Ellis' head. The boy with the tow truck hat had only just saw Francis' move and just about blocked it. The red-neck brought up the baseball bat and deflected the move of the biker. Who stumbled backwards as Ellis shoved him away,

Ellis instantly twisted a full circle (**A/N: LIKE ZELDA!**) and brought the baseball bat in contact with Francis' side. As the biker was not as thin and agile as Ellis, he didn't evade it just as quick. But as he reeled over and yelled in pain, he somehow managed to sweep his club under Ellis' feet and send him crashing to the floor.

The two thrashed at each-other for quite a while, Francis still moaning and clashing at his side whist hitting and kicking Ellis. And Ellis managing to kick and hit back.

I began to mumble, nonsense and jumbled words fell from my lips as I tried desperately not to look at the couple brutally fighting. I covered my ears and closed my eyes tightly but still the images of them rolling around on the floor hitting each-other like maniacs still pulsated through the back of my eyelids and stormed my mind.

Tears poured down my cheeks as I opened my eyes and saw the two now standing, blood was pouring from both the men's noses and also from Ellis' left ear and mouth.

_'Oh fuck, Francis is gonna win! He is taller, more well built and he's not bleeding as much!'_

I bit my lip and shakily lifted myself from a crouching position, my legs shook violently and I swayed from side to side slightly.

"No... no no no," I whispered, too quiet for either of the men to hear, "No way, is this happening."

I let the pure emotion of self belief flow as I struggled to walk forward to the growling and yelling men.

Ellis and Francis stood away from each-other both shaking and both raising their weapons high above their heads. I shook myself down and lunged forward to stop them from smacking each-other, screaming as I went.

Ellis shouted a manly scream, and Francis yelled in pre-consisted triumph, both men put all of their power into their swing and closed their eyes equally tight as they hit each-other at an amazing speed.

There faces crumpled in preconfigured pain as they both braced their-selves for the hit they had both guessed would hit them.

My scream erupted in a high pitched wail as I twisted in immense pain and I crumpled between the two men, a golf club on one-side of my head, a baseball bat on the other. Massive bruising and popped veins instantly spread over each side of my temples.

The pain almost suddenly swarmed me and I fell completely to the ground, my forehead making clear contact with the ground. I couldn't move.

I was fading extremely quickly, I could hear the screams and yells from the two men around me. Realising what had just happened.

But I couldn't concentrate, my vision shut off and I stared at nothing. My head was screaming in pain and my face felt as if it was covered in blood which it probably was. It almost felt like the ground had given way and I was simply falling. Down and down.

My skin tingled and it felt as if bees and wasps were stinging every inch of my skin, as I fell through nothing. I tried looking at my hands but I saw nothing but black, I waited a moment until the stinging became unbearable. I opened my mouth to scream but only a loud buzzing tone came from me, I saw the fizzing black and white flow from my body and combine into a water-like ball below me, it was as white as a brand new sheet of paper, it contrasted well against the black that also surrounded me,

I fell towards the spinning orb, and It opened and allowed me entrance to it's insides.

I was dead. Or dying, I couldn't tell. But I knew this colourless orb was the light everyone always claim that can be seen when your dying.

Well, I now know what they mean. And I couldn't exactly 'walk away from the light'.

As if I was having a fit, my invisible body began to shake as all the stings combined and thrust at me in a single jab.

That's the moment I found my voice.

That's the moment I Screamed.

It was the moment I stopped hearing, seeing, feeling, tasting and knowing... The moment I somewhat stopped living and started dying.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

**WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NOWWWWW **

**D:**

**Well now, you'll just have to keep reading and reviewing to find out. BLAD.**

**Thanks for readin'**

**LOL ZELDA.**

**XxxEmmac-xxX**


	6. Messed up Feelings

**I am SOOSOSOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for everything! It has been YONKS since I updated... and I am terribly sorry for that... **

**But, whenever I went to work on the story, I could think of anything and wrote no more than a paragraph each time!**

**But just now, I had a slight boost and managed to finish it ;) A longer one this time, and hopefully makes sense .**

**Six**

(ELLIS POV)

My hands were trembling, I couldn't contain my feelings any more. I was gunna explode.

Tears were flowing freely down my cheeks, and dripping onto the pale features of Zoey, her expressions were loose and pain-free. Well, I bet she was feelin' plenty of pain right now.

I lifted a shaky hand and wiped away some blood from the corner of my mouth and tried to keep a straight face, I wouldn't let anythin' come between me and my girl, but she ended up bein' one getting' hurt. The thing I most didn't want happenin'.

Dang, that girl better pull through, if she don't then I don't even know how I'm gonna be able to cope with myself. After knowing I was the one who helped do this to her.

I stared intently into her closed eyes as Nick rushed over to us through the door after hearin' her scream. I looked up at him and stared with watering eyes, begging him silently to bring her back.

He instantly scooped her up and quickly jogged back into the main room, with me and the dick in the leather jacket following obediently behind. I saw the face's of Ro and Coach drop as the saw the damage we had inflicted onto the girl.

_'Man, I feel so small right now' _I thought to myself, _'I'm not gonna be able to cope after this ordeal... If she don't get through it all,'_

I watched as Nick undid her ponytail and redid it roughly in a scraped back bun, just so he could see the full content of her injuries.

"What the hell--" He muttered when he saw the massive bruising across the full length of Zoeys' temples and forehead. Two long purple, red and blue lumps were pulsating form her flesh, making her look a lot like an alien.

Well, one time, Keith said he'd gone seen an alien spaceship down by the ridge on this farm we used to pass by, now I don't know but I didn't really believe 'im. But he's my best bud so I followed 'im and all. Well, long story short we ended up bein' chased off this guys farm with pitchforks everywhere, but that's all besides the point.

Well, th' point is that she looks quite a bit like an alien to me. And every shuddering breath she attempted to take made my heart wrench that further bit away from my chest. She was dyin' and all I could do was stand and watch.

Nick fumbled around with a health pack and some pain pills, tryin' his best to find something useful to use.

He wrenched open the pill casing and took out two or three pills, he then popped them in the mouth of the girl I fancied so dearly.

He dropped some water down Zoey's throat and forced the pills in, keeping a clear, straight face as he went.

I cleared my throat and looked over at the man with the perfect looking sleek black hair,

"How can you keep a straight face?" I mumbled. My voice was quiet and crackly, I tried my very hardest to look brave but inside I was tearing apart inside.

Well, I don't know about Francis, was he breaking down too? Like I assume I am? I turned my attention to him and studied his features, I had the time as he was concentrated on Zoey. His mouth was pulled deep down into a frown and his eyes showed the tiniest amount of sorrow. Zoey must have been his weak spot, well now I know, right?

My lower lip trembled and my hands became trembly, and I had long since dropped my bat. I clenched and unclenched my fists until I swore my knuckles were raw and white.

"She's not coming too, yet," Nick said suddenly, breaking me from a slight trance, "She should do though, just make sure no-one touches her any time soon?"

"Why?" Francis opposed, his voice casual. That made me darn angry, Zoey's hurt and all, but he seems _fine _about it.

Nick sighed and reluctantly answered,

"Well, I've just injected her with some stabiliser fluid and adrenaline, and I've given her some pain pills, so if you guys get too close to her and touch her, it'll send her muscles a wrong message and make her have a fit or something. I dunno,"

The closely shaven man in the tux sighed and groaned lightly as he stood up, placing the half used medical-pack on a table beside the couch Zoey was laying on, before striding over to the kitchen and inspecting the food Coach had found.

"Hmm," Rochelle murmured, "If you guys hadn't fought each-other, then Zo wouldn't of tried to stop you and gotten hurt," She looked up disrespectfully into Ellis' eyes and walked away to go join Nick.

Me, Francis and Coach stood around Zoey and waited for the prolonged silence to end, and as I'd guessed, it was Coach who ended it.

"Well, Ima off to get the dinner started," He turned to me and leant in close, "If I weren't a religious man, I'd beat you down to hell for doin' somethin' as stupid as this," He cleared his throat and returned to his normal posture, and placed a firm hand on my shoulder,

"You're a good kid Ellis, and I'ma cookin' some ravioli so you'd better get yer butt over to the dinner table soon, Kay?"

Coach pulled out a joyful smile and bounded away to get the dinner started, leaving just me and Francis standing around Zoey.

I didn't want to speak, and the coppery taste of blood was continuously seeping onto my tongue and making me remember of the epic scene which had just past.

"Y'know" Francis smirked, "Now she's gonna hate you even more,"

I snapped my head towards the biker and hastily hissed my reply;

"For yer information, _Francis_, she _loves _me, which is way more than she's ever gonna feel for you!" my tone was ten times more harsh than I meant, and I barely even cursed myself for it, I couldn't even notice the raise in volume either. I've been feeling so harsh lately.

I sighed and turned my back to the man in the black leather jacket, and showed him my annoyance promptly. Before marching over to a plastic dinner table and roughly pulling back a white garden chair, sitting myself down, and scraping my chair forward.

My annoyance must have been showin' through or something, because Ro and Nick both looked up to me with a weird look on their faces. I slammed a fist down onto the table and grumbled my response to them, I knew they must have been surprised of my attitude change.

Francis arrived and sat across from me on the opposite side of the table, he was careful to keep his glare from my own icy eyes. I snarled as I felt his foot tap against mine.

"I bet chu guys are hungry," Coach chuckled, I snapped my attention away from thoughts of Francis and Zoey and pulled a fake smile as Coach placed a medium sized metal cooking pan in the middle of the table, followed by the whiff of hot ravioli.

My stomach churned and I finally realised how hungry I actually was, and began to salivate. My hands twitched lightly as I watched as Coach put a small amount of the tinned ravioli into some clean bowls and set them on the table. Adrenaline fuelled my thinned blood and made my legs shake with cold flushes.

That bowl was before me, and I raised my plastic fork in a poised position. This ravioli was my prey, and I, Ellis the predator, Was gunna kill and eat them all. I'm gonna chew on their insides and eat them all whole.

My fork dived to the first ravioli square and hitched it a ride on the spines of the plastic cutlery, I literally heard the minute screams from the pasta and meat as I delved into their insides.

"Ohh man, this is gunner be geeewd," I moaned, raising the food high and opening my mouth wide, preparing for the boat to set sail towards my mouth.

_'Man,' _I though, old emotions ebbing back into me, _'I haven't had this stuff since I was tiny' _

I ate silently, yet stealthily. Eyeing each individual square of ravioli as I brought it up to my mouth, quietly muttered the words of goodbye to each warm, mushy piece of food.

It didn't take me long to finish my food, considerin' I was a slow eater, but the fact I haven't eaten good in a while has made nearly everyone around the table ravenous.

So, we all ate a respectful amount of Ravioli for our breakfast, and prepared ourselves for a day of relaxing; mainly because we all knew that neither Ro' nor Zoey were in a fit state to be fighting... especially Zoey.

I looked over to her, a look of pure anxiousness spread across my face. I feared for her. I wanted her to pull through just as much as anyone else, but with the extra hint of unbearable hope. I love 'er. She has just _got _to pull through, for me at least.

"Overalls," Nick's voice whispered, he was sat to my right, I quickly glanced to him, "Overalls don't worry about her,"

His voice was calm and comforting, much more than usual. He tended to be the one who picked on me most. But when Zoey got hurt, and he saw the sorrow for her in my eyes... he's been acting way more fatherly and such.

"Thanks, Nick," I answered, smiling from behind my left hand, which I was biting the nails of, "I mean it, You've been here for me through all of this. You know your a good friend of mine, right?"

He nodded and grabbed the hand that was near my mouth and gripped it in a shake, a grin slipped across his mouth which made me cough in surprise.

We sat silently, his hand squeezing mine affectionately, whilst everyone else at the table stopped chattering and talking and turned their attention to us. I blushed hard and turned the handshake into a game of arm wrestling.

I raised my elbow to the table and slammed my fist down onto Nicks palm, on the green plastic garden table,

"Score!" I yelled, trying to cover the obviously embarrassing moment from just then, "I win Nick!"

Nick's face was extremely confused, and I don't blame 'im. His eyebrows were pulled down into a cross furrow, and his eyes darted around my face, searching for an explanation.

He leant in close to my face when everyone else ignored us and carried on with their conversation, he hissed something into my ear,

"Ellis, you do know that I was _only _giving you a handshake," His voice was just as harsh as it used to be, the kindling of kindness wiped from his face, "Your a real dumbass sometimes. You know that?"

He slapped my back and laughed lightly, then removed himself from the presence of everyone else around the table and went to find something to do.

I sighed and rested my head in my hands. Looking down at my empty bowl I began to try to think of something to do. There wasn't much considering the zombie apocalypse halted the use of television and the internet. To be honest i didn't really use either, I spent most of my time havin' fun with Keith an' Dave. Man I miss them both, I know that Keith is gone, but maybe somehow Dave has survived all of this, he always was a tough cookie.

The room was cold, and the hot food I had just eaten didn't do much well in heating my body to a reasonably temperature. I could do with a hug from Zoey or someone.

I needed her right now.

Standing up, I made my way over to Zoey, who was still sprawled out on the sofa, mild breaths escaping her mouth. Her chest was heaving ever-so-slightly.

I knelt by her side and raised a hand, and placed it on her cheek. She was terribly cold, the cold of her skin conflicted with my own and sent me a chilling shiver that zipped up and down my spine repeatedly.

_Hey Hey, Heyeyeyeyey Heyeyeyeyey._

_You lip stick stains,_

_on the front lobe of my,_

_left-side brains,_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you,_

_So I went and let you,_

_blow my mind._

_Your sweet moonbeam,_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream._

_I knew that when we collided,_

_Your the one I have decided,_

_who is one of my kind._

_Hey, soul sister,_

_Ain't that mister mister on _

_the radio, Stereo,_

_The way you move ain't fair Y'know._

_Hey, soul sister,_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do,_

_Tonight._

_Hey, Heyeyeyeyey, Heyeyeyeyey._

_Tonight._

Her lips trembled slightly as I came closer to her, she was stirring in her unconscious sleep, did she know I was there?

"Zo?" I worriedly whispered, removing my hand from her cheek and placing it on her flushed red forehead. Her mouth continued to flicker, and her eyes scrunched up in her sleep.

"Ellliss..." She moaned, rolling slightly and moving to face me, making my heart throb uncontrollably.

I grabbed her arm with my hand that had been resting gently on her forehead, in an attempt to stir her further from her sleep. The moment I wrapped my hand around her cool, clammy skin, I regretted my movements.

"OH fuck," I hissed, whipping my hand away from the girl when her body began to twist in flick in it's place; she was having some sort of a fit.

"Nick," I said slowly, growing concern in my voice, as I shuffled back in horror.

A short silence followed my cry for help, the the familiar shout and stomping footsteps of Nick as he ran over to Zoey.

He knelt down beside her and watched her as she flailed around in pain and in a uncomfortable manner.

"What the _hell _did I say earlier, _overalls_!" Nick hollered, getting up and running to find a cold flannel of some sort, "I said, do _NOT _touch her! And what did you do?"

He returned beside me and Zoey, a cold water soaked blue flannel in one hand and a syringe of adrenaline in the other,

"Don't touch 'er?--"

"--EXACTLY!"

"..." , I didn't want to speak to anyone now. I've just gone made myself ever more unhappy, even more depressed.

_'Great. Now I've ruined Zo' Chances of Surviv'n even more,' _I sighed and looked down, _'Well done, El.'_

I removed my hat and scrunched it up in my hands. Before unwrapping it and scrunching it again. My heart felt as if it was taking uneven leaps and bounds, caged up inside my chest, trying to escape and run away.

This love was tearing me apart and breaking me down. Making me feel even more and more crappy as it went, well, only since I'd gone and helped in the devastati'n incapacitation of Zoey. I must be one unlucky fella' to fall in love with.

So darn unlucky.

I stoop up and walked over to Rochelle, who was on her own washing up the dishes in the kitchen, she eyed me suspiciously as I approached her and lent on the marble side which was next to the sink.

"Yeah?" She asked automatically, looking back down at her dishes,

"Do you think I'm unlucky, Ro?"

She stopped washing and looked up at me,

"Unlucky?"

"Yeah, I mean, ever since I've begun lovin' Zoey, tons of bad things have happened, like you and that hunter, Zoey and the smoker and Zoey again a few hours ago when... Y'know..." I trailed off at the end of my sentence, recalling what happened,

"Well," Rochelle answered, placing a clean dish on the drying board beside the sink, "If chu think your unlucky, then let that be what yo believe. But it's all up to you, Ellis,"

"Thanks Ro, But," I cleared my throat, "It's just, maybe it's better If I weren't around to mess up anyone's life n'y more,"

"What you getting at, boy?" Rochelle said hastily, sending me a concerned glare, before returning to the washing up,

"Maybe I should leave,"

My voice was so simple, so decisive. Like I had clearly made up my mind, as if I was just confirmin' what I was going to do, with Ro.

"Leave?" She said in a high tone, stopping her washing up all together and staring full on into my eyes, "You really think that is sensible?"

"Umm..."

"No, Ellis. You can't do that to poor Zoey. She loves chu. She deserves the best,"

"But--"

"Listen," she interrupted, "You may be unlucky, but if you think about it, if you were not there to save Zoey a few days ago, then right now she would probably be dead. So you just think yourself _lucky_ that you were around at just the right time back then,"

I was lost for words, Rochelle was right. I couldn't just dump Zoey on her own with, _Francis_, and leave, just becau'z I think that is what should be right. Zoey needed me the most right now, and I should be there for her.

Suddenly, a shrill ear-piercing scream rung out through the safe-house, drawing any stray infected to the front, metal door. My ears seemingly perked as I realised who it was that screamed,

"Ellis! Get your butt over here now!" Nick shouted, his voice deep and raspy,

Me, Ro, and Francis went over to inspect who it was that screamed, we came upon Coach and Nick who were huddled around Zoey. She was sweating madly and murmuring things in her somewhat disturbing sleep, her face was deep red and her eyes were tightly clenched, but I could see the tear-drops that ran down her face and left the slightest raise of steam. She must have been feeling pretty hot.

"What's happening?" I whispered into Coach's ear,

The well-built man looked at me and sent me a crooked smile,

"She's waking up,"

"She's _What_?"

"...Waking up," Coach repeated.

Finally.

Oh my dear lord. FINALLY.

Now I can tell her how much it hurt me to see her in pain, how much I was in discomfort when I found out I had severed her attempts at healing and send her into a small fit. Finally, I can hold her, squeeze her and tell her how much I love her. I want to smell her hair and kiss her. I want to give her the attention that before she had found so hard to come by, with the whole zombie ordeal and all.

"Ohhh," She moaned,

Everyone leant in further, eager to see her open her eyes,

Yet, she continued to moan and groan,

"My head.... It's throbbing.... Louder.....Louder....Bigger....Urghhh..."

Her head flopped to the side, convincing us further that she surely was _not _waking up at all.

She remained silent, and I heard someone in the group swallow. We were all loosing our sureness to her pulling through –

"ELLIS!" She screamed, sitting up head and hair flicking around as she stared , sweat pouring from every part of her face, neck, and arms.

I leapt from my crouched position, and literally scrambled my way into the lap of Zoey, who was now sitting up, eyes open wide. She was panting and her hands were held out, trembling. I bent low and wrapped my arms around her lower waist, pressing my head happily towards her stomach, not giving a shoot about the swear and tears dripping onto my head.

She began to stroke my hair, but she remained staring forwards, her mouth gaping and her eyes wide.

I came away form her, and held her arms down,

"Zo, Zoey. Are you ok?"

"Nnn.."

"Hunh?"

"Ellis," she said shakily, looking down into my eyes, her own will fearful and made my throat close worriedly, "I nearly died Ellis. And... I was there,"

"Where?" I said, trying to comfort the girl, rubbing at her cold, shaking arms with my hands.

"I don't know... but I saw my family... friends.... I... I saw Keith, too...."

Nick almost laughed, and I almost had a desperate tears form in my eyes,

"...K-Keith?"

"yeah... he spoke to me..."

Her body began to shake, and she leant forward, and to everyone's dismay, puked all over the carpeted floor.

"She is weak, she hasn't eaten in a while," Nick stated, his voice also trembling,

Zoey struggled to bring her legs into her chest, her hands helped then somewhat; and she rested her torso against them, crying.

**BOOM!**

**I hope it was Okay. :S**

**Oh, and sorry if there are any mistakes with the spelling and such. My spell check SUCKS.**

**I 3 song lyrics.**

**~Emma.**


	7. Mother

**Sup.**

**Sorry for the wait. Really sorry. D:**

Seven

(ZOEY POV) - - - - (SET BEFORE THE LAST CHAPTER) (**A/N About the time the group were eating ravioli LOL)**

_Where am I?_

_I was in my house, and I could just about see what was happening. Everything was bright, and white. Almost heavenly._

_The heavy scent of lavender hit my nostrils, making them flare suddenly. I reeled back and covered my mouth with my hands, I hated that smell, it was always the sweet smell of my mothers perfume, she used to constantly apply it, be she eating dinner or trying to read the paper._

_My head hit the back rest of a tall chair, I twisted my upper body to inspect the furniture, it had a floral print, but completely white. My mother used to sit in this chair too, while she multi-tasked at applying her perfume and reading the paper._

"_Zoey!" A chirping voice piped up from behind the tall back-rest of the white chair, "What did I say about sitting in my favourite chair," _

_The sing song voice grew louder, as did the scent of lavender. My eyes grew wide as I recognised the person behind the chair, I knew the woman who turned the swivel chair to face her, with her hands on each of the arm rests, A grin on her face,_

" _I _said_, What did I say about sitting in my favourite chair?"_

_I said nothing, but instead stared into the clear white eyes of the middle-aged woman. Alike her eyes, her skin, hair, clothes and even lips were a dead, cold white. She eagerly awaited my reply, but I remained silent as I gazed up at her with awe, tears forming in my own eyes._

_I looked away,_

'No way, this isn't happening. I have died and gone to heaven,'

_The woman took my head by the chin and moved it to face her, she was still smiling,_

"_C'mon Zo-Bo, answer me. What's wrong, baby?"_

_Zo-Bo. My nickname from when I was with my family... when they were alive. My mother used to always call me that when I was a child, and carried on the trait until the day I left for university. I remember the days when she would call out for me as I was about to get into my red, rusty car; I would turn to face her as she strode up to me with an arm outstretched, clasping a brown paper bag. My lunch. She was so god-damned helpful._

"_..Mum?" I muttered, looking into the non-existent eyes of my so-called mother,_

"_Yeah, baby?" _

"_...I...What happened?"_

_I shook my head lightly as I considered trying to escape the face of my white coloured parent._

_I watched as the facial expressions changed on the white silhouette, her grin flicked downwards and made me flinch in surprise; the intenseness of the invisible colour was beginning to sting my eyes._

_She remained silent, standing back from me and holding her arm out in a gesture towards the also white doorway, she wanted me to go there?_

_I stood up slowly, and walked outwards from her presence, she scared me, it was horrifically unnatural for the whole world, including humans, to be a bare and clean white._

_I walked down the empty corridor, instantly knowing my place in this scary yet calm house. And as realisation dawned onto me, of where I was, the white washed world slowly got the warm feeling of something I had been living without for nearly half a year._

_Home._

_Stopping, I turned to the surprised body of my mother, her face was confused as I threw my body against her, bringing her in a tight embrace._

"_Oh my lord.. Mum I missed you so much!"_

_I didn't care if she didn't understand me, my conscience was telling me I was dead, and I happily believed it. Being away from the apocalypse made me smile. Besides, she was probably going to be scared and shocked about why I was hugging her so intently, she was most likely going to flip like she would of done any time before-_

"_...I'm so glad you didn't forget me,"_

_I drew myself away from the body, a confused expression on my face,_

"_What..?"_

"_Look," My mother commented, "...Just follow me,"_

_Her voiced was extremely hushed, and she was looking me directly in the eye... or well, as best she could considering she had no pupils._

_I obediently followed the woman into a large room, and from what I could tell it looked considerably like my old living room, right to the last rug. Save the fact everything was a deathly white and had no patterns, colours or textures, and the furnitures similar colour blended nearly perfectly._

_I walked forward, and a stitch of pain seared through my chest as I recall my father always scolding me for wearing muddy shoes down through our living room; leaving the tell-tale footprints behind._

_Father..._

"_Sit down," My mother ordered, trying to keep a more relaxed tone, "Please,"_

_I obeyed, looking towards a white leather sofa; or I at least think it was leather._

_My body sunk into the warm material and I let my eyes flutter, it had been ages since I had sat in this couch,_

"_Tell me," My mother stated, sitting before me in a separate chair, "What has happened to you since you left for uni?"_

_I stuttered, "Uhm, I've been... g-getting into fights?"_

"_That's besides the point, I mean with the zombies,"_

_That drove me to the edge, and I stood up,_

"_You know about the zombies? I... I..." my voice trailed as my mother hushed me down,_

"_Yes baby, I've been watching over you, even since I passed away I've been keeping an eye on you. Keeping you safe," She let out a solemn breath, "...and now you're here,"_

"_oh.. Am I dead?" My voice cracked as I observed my surroundings further,_

_My mother remained silent, staring at me with her oddly expressionless face. After a short while her brow furrowed and she looked down, sending me a message I was dearly hoping to not receive._

_I jumped suddenly when a steady thumping came at the front door to the house, the door was in the living room, so mine and my mothers heads snapped to see the grey silhouette against the milky white glass, it was the only other inch of colour other than the eye straining white._

_The silence which had befallen me and my mother was eventually broken when she cleared her throat and she stood up, walking over to the door she unlatched it calmly._

_The door swung open without any noise and an average height, well-built man lumbered through the door and nodded at the woman, who silently greeted him._

_I studied the features of the man's also white face, trying desperately to wrack my memories for a photo of this man. Did I know him?_

_His hair, shaggy, his face was sleek and...white, his lips were thin yet pulled into a broad grin, boasting a set of perfectly aligned teeth._

_He reminded me so much of Ellis.._

_Oh fuck._

_My heart rapidly began to beat harder and harder, I had forgotten of Ellis. I had died, and Ellis was probably thinking that I was asleep, without knowing the fact I was gone from his life._

_A tear rolled down my cheek and fell onto my hands, which I noticed were a faded white. Colours were visible but slowly and surely dulling into a paper white._

'I'm dying...' _I thought, _'Which means I'm still alive... could I pull through? Maybe?'

_I sniffled, looking back up into the face of the Ellis clone. His grin faltered slightly and he sat beside me._

"_Hello young lady,"_

"_..hi?" _

"_I do believe we've been' and met before,"_

_He had a southern accent, just like Ellis', but his voice was a little deeper and grittier, yet kindly and soft. This added voice made my throat clump up, it closed in as I fought to keep a fresh flurry of tears back._

"_I..I've never met you,"_

_He quickly added, "You stole something from me before you met Ellis,"_

_I looked away for a moment, racking my memories further, until my eyes opened wide in shock and I stared into the distant white watery eyes of the man who sat beside me._

"_...are... are you..Keith?"_

_His face seemingly lit up, although remaining the same pale colour as I said his name, he nodded his reply and closed his eyes happily, revealing a hidden dimple on each cheek. Making my stomach churn lightly._

"_..Oh god..." _

_I wanted to throw up._

"_Just wanted to pop by after hearin' yah had arrived here, and say thanks,"_

_I looked up at him silently,_

"_Thanks?" My voice was barely a whisper,_

"_Yeah, Y'see, I was a zombie, right? And I couldn't do nothin' to control those horrid monst'r habits of mine. And when you took me out, which d'nt hurt much, i'ma tellin' ya that, I arrived here. Which is like the whole world has restarted, I'm back with all my friends... 'xcept Ellis..."_

_He bowed his head before looking up and adding,_

"_You look after my hat, y'hear?"_

_I smiled lightly, after hearing that everything in this colourless world was fine I felt ten times better. I now felt somewhat relieved for ridding the pain from Keiths' life._

_He leant closer to me, so his warm breath tickled my ear._

"_..I've been watching you... Take care of mah Ellis for me,"_

_I blushed, the grey red spread across my face as it slowly whitened still._

_Keith and my mother both moved to stand in-front of me, smiling. They bent down low to see into my fading eyes. Mother came in close and placed each of her hands on my knees, and Keith rested his gently on my shoulder,_

"_You can get through this, honey," my mother whispered, her voice echoing lightly,_

"_Yeah, Y'know Ellis is waiting for you,"_

_I was confused, what could I get through? Why Is Ellis waiting for me?_

"_You can stop yourself from dying, you still have your colour," my mothers' voice echoed further as she almost drifted from sight, Keith nodded in agreement,_

_Everything was becoming distorted, which further burnt my vision as everything became brighter and brighter._

_I looked around madly, blind from the white which stung my eyes so dearly. Tears poured down my face as I was torn away from the sight of Keith and my mother, their figures were stretching into the distance, and I saw my mothers faint arm reach out towards me. Her mouth opened and closed madly as she tried to speak to me, but I must have been made deaf or something, as a high pitched ring echoed through my head._

_I looked around, at my hands, my body, my hair, the colour was going mad._

_White._

_Red._

_Green._

_Blue._

_Yellow._

_Multi-colour._

_What the _hell _was happening to me?_

_My head throbbed and for a second or two, the sound of my mothers calm breathing could be heard in the room, and a few sobs followed. She was crying._

"_...I LOVE YOU..."_

_Her voice stretched on, although the short sentence being so quickly said. It echoed for so long, and resultantly made me bury my heads in my hands. I was crying also, and the voice began to laugh as I covered my ears, trying to get rid of the high pitched noise,_

"_...BE GOOD..."_

"_MUM!" I screamed madly, opening my eyes wide and staring upwards, mouth gaping open._

_My head felt like it was spinning madly and my body was being pulled away from everything. The blanket of white formed a small spinning bright white orb before me and suddenly disappeared in a massive poof of smoke, leaving me in a deep abyss of black. Which did my eyes justice as I could swear they were burnt from the brightness of the colourless world I was just in. The dust from the orb floated meaninglessly for a few moments while I hovered for a few moments. _

_The high pitched noise suddenly stopped and left me in the pure silence that people must hear and feel wheh in mid-death._

_I floated for a little while longer, the suspense of a growing anticipation shivering through my body._

_Then I began to hurt._

_It wasn't the pain I had felt before, not the actual pain of a wound. But in-fact it was a heart-wrenching kind of pain. My erratic heartbeat throbbed and pulsated, forcing my to clutch my chest in agony._

"_ohhh," I moaned, _

_My head began to join in on the bullying and torment being inflicted on my body, as it screamed at me and made me wince in pain._

"_My head...it's throbbing...Louder...Louder...Bigger...Urghh," I stated the obvious, become delirious and dizzy._

_I fell backwards and began to fall, my eyes open wide, concentrating on the fizzing dust that still hovered above me. It was fading away, just as my mother had._

_The pain from my head and chest became somewhat unbearable, and I screamed the only word that came to mind;_

"_ELLIS!"_

I sat up suddenly, my head still throbbing slightly and my chest aching a little.

My mouth sat ajar and my eyes were open wide, and I was met with the heavy, warm body of Ellis being flung against my stomach. I whispered a short 'oof'.

My eyes darted around, I was pleased to see colours again, they mad me feel warm and reassured. Oh god I missed the colour... but I also missed Ellis.

I looked down slightly, seeing the rough and messy hair of my beloved boy. I stroked his hair half-heartedly and forced a weak smile.

"Z-Zoey, are you okay?" A heard a distant voice say to me, it was Ellis.

"Nnn..." I murmured,

"Hunh?"

"Ellis," The word rolled off of my tongue and I savoured the moment, "I nearly died Ellis, and... I was there..."

The boy looked up to me in a confused manner and brought himself away from me, which made me partly aware of the silent group which had surrounded us.

"Where?"

"I don't know..." I murmured, my voice was coarse and rough, "...but I saw my family... and … Keith..."

I heard a muffled laugh from someone in the surrounding group, most likely Nick. Hah. Even when there was this ordeal I was going through, he still managed to contain that bitchy attitude of his.

"K-Keith?" Ellis stuttered,

I could hear the worry in his voice, and my body began to gurgle from the inside as I tried to get used to all the colours around me.

"Yeah... I spoke to him,"

I pushed down the urge to do something I really didn't want to do, but it rivalled at me again and again until it forced me to open my mouth. I hurriedly pushed Ellis aside as I threw up over myself and the carpet before me. To my dismay, I also seemed to of puked on Francis' shoes.

Great.

I was so weak...

"She is weak," Nick stated,

How ironic.

He continued, ".. she hasn't eaten in a while,"

Damn right I haven't.

The thought of my mother intruded my thoughts as I suddenly curled myself into a tight ball. Tears were freshly and freely flowing down my cheeks as I tried to rid myself of the thoughts. The salty tears mixed with the equally salty sweat that was coated across my face, they began to dry almost instantly.

_'I'm never going to see her again... mother is dead... but... at...at least I did get a chance to speak to her one last time..."_

I looked up, Ellis was sitting kneeling beside me, with a hand on my thigh,

"Everything's gunna be alrigh' baby. I'm here now,"

**Another reasonably short chapter.**

**I'm so depressed and uninspired right now.**

**Dang.**

**.. Anyhow, thanks for the reviews and fav's, I appreciate it and hopefully more chapters will be up soon! **

**~Emma**

**XxX**


	8. It's getting hot in here

**A/N: MY SPELLCHECK IS BROKEN, AND IM TOO LAZY AND HYPER TO DO IT BY HAND, SO AM APOLOGISING IN ADVANCED FOR ANY _STUPID _SPELLING MISTAKES.**

**Enjoy!**

**All the best,**

**~Emma x**

Eight

(ZOEY POV)

The hot water poured and rushed over my face and I groaned with glee, ignoring my slightly annoying migrane. The pleasurable feeling of the cleansing powers of the hot water was making the colour in my face return. I closed eyes in order to block out the oncoming water, and bent down, fumbling around for the shampoo. My hand eventually came in contact with a soapy and slippery bottle, after some feeling around, I hoisted the bottle up under my arm, and I stretched my achy legs as I stood tall.

I shuffled forward, out of the thrust of the water, and opened my eyes. I flipped the lid to the shampoo and squeezed a considerable amount into the palm of my hand, I licked my lips quickly as I pre-savoured the cool feeling of the shampoo as I reached to my head. Slapping my hand onto the crown of my head, I began to smile.

The grin slipped across my previously downwards curved lips, the much awaited break in my depressed mood. I laughed to myself and a small shiver went shooting down my spine as I felt loose peices of loose shampoo slither down my neck.

Lathering my hair, I began to hum a song I had once heard on the radio. I hummed the tune for a while, before I began to sing the words, aside the gritty voices of the original singers

"...Well i'm a half-ton son of a gun, with a suitcase full of pictols and money... " I trailed off slightly as I forgot the lyrics, and just hummed the tune for the rest of the time I was scrubbing at my hair.

I stood deep under the rush of the water and shook my head gently, whilst washing out the suds from my long straight brown hair. The suds slid down the well toned curves of my body, and trickled off my toes, sinking willingly down the silvery plug-hole.

Revived, I turned off the water supply and opened my eyes, feeling much more fresh and clean than I did before.

I stood out of the enclosed shower space onto a towel I had previously placed onto the floor of the bathroom. Reaching out, I grabbed a spare towel and wrapped It around my body.

_'Oh god,'_ I though slowly, looking down at the dirty clothes of mine that were strewn across the laminate white flooring. I watched as the droplets of water dripped down from my chin onto my puke and blood covered vest, jeans and socks; I cursed myself for not finding fresh clothes _before_ I showered.

I dried myself down and wrapped a smaller towel around my hair, and another around my chest. I then looked at my finally clean face in the mirror, admiring how my slightly tanned skin shone from the freshness of being clean. I looked down at the basin to see what there was, an unplugged hairdryer, comb, a little make-up and a pipe that looks like it used to belong to the insides of the sink.

The door to the bathroom suddnely opened, and I turned in shock, whilst clasping the towel together around my body.

It was Francis.

We stood in silence for a while, just staring at eachother. Before the bewildered faced Francis held up a pair of battered steel toed black boots, covered in puke. Oh, my puke. The scent of my own sick wavered up to my nostrils and made me a little queasy; making me feel instantly dirty again.

My body began to quake as he stood closer to me, closing the door silently behind him.

My stomach churned over.

He looked at me slyly and bit his lower lip,

"I'm just here to clean this _puke_ of yours off of my boots," his monotone voice was crakily and broken, making me crease up inside further. And... Why had he closed the door?

I looked back to the mirror, trying to get away from the tall mans' glare, only to find my reflection covered by a steamy mist of murky water. Sighing, I cleared a portion away and stared at my own reflection, noting the fact that small bags were forming under my eyes. I'm beginning to feel so awkward infront of Francis... I don't really know why.

I began applying some mascara unnessacerily to my eyelashes, the small bottle was just laying in the sink; it was something to help me feel less awkward infront of the biker. With each stroke I could feel his presence bearing upon me, and I jumped when he threw his shoes into the sink, causing my mascara to fall against my nose and cheeks. Leaving a fair amount of black sludge on my once clean face. I sighed reluctantly and dropped my arms.

I looked up to the biker, whilst I leant against the basin of the sink, and sent him a sarcastic glare.

"Thanks," I remarked, pointing to the horrid slick on my face, "Loads."

He solemnly looked down at me, very little emotion being show on his face, a small scowl upturned the very corners of his lips.

"Why'd you say _his _name," Franics suddenly blurted, in a deep hiss,

I looked at him with my full attention, my brow furrowing deeply in the middle and my eyes peircing deep into his own,

"What?"

"When you woke up, You shouted _his _name,"

My steady breathing quickened slightly, when he leant down to me and coninued to study my face with his grey eyes, his own face still unmoved and emotionless. I looked away and stared down at the mascara I had dropped; everything had become awkward again.

Reaching down, I attempted to grab the small black bottle, but I was stopped when Francis whipped out his hand and grabbed my wrist, I flicked my head and stared at him aimlessly,

"You've got enough mascara on, Zoey," He scowled, "Stop putting it on,"

He remained holding tight onto my wrist, and staring deep into my worried eyes, was he planning something? What was it?

Silence befell us, and I began to shake. I clenched my clammy hand whom Franics' was holding the wrist of, the feeling of doubt overwhelmed me; whatever Francis was thinking, it couldn't be a terribly good thought,

"I'm scared," I whispered, looking down and concentrating on my other hand, admiring the was my skin was not so subtle and clean. It was a way of diverting my unwanted attention from the biker and onto something else, something less daunting.

He raised a hand and stroked my chin gently, lifting it up and forcing me to stare into his eyes, I would of closed my own but the force of his grip and around my wrist and lower jaw made me not want ot think what would happen if I tried to avoid his stare.

"No need," He smirked, coming in no more than a few mere inches form my face, I held my breath in angst as he forcefully crashed his lips against mine, He worked his mouth across my lips, cheeks and neck. Leaving me standing frozen in shock and horror, he was doing it again. He was trying to force me to change my pre-concieved views on him, he ignore my still posture and let go of my wrist in an attempt to rasie his arms to hold my clevage.

Bad idea.

I felt around behind me and quickly grabbed something smooth and cold; then without another thought, I swung it around and began to weakly beat Francis in the side. He whipped himself away from me and stared at me with total amazement and anger,

"You used to love me, Zoey." he murmured, "And now you've been reduced to a pile of shit, you don't kiss me, hug me, talk to me or anything,"

"I—"

"I try to get our relationship back up and running," He continued, "And all you do is try to beat me with a pipe,"

I glanced down at the solid metal piping which I had clasped in my left hand, instantly, I dropped it.

"You're not worth it," Francis them muttered in shame, pushing me away and leaving the bathroom hastily. I stood silently, reeling back as I realised that I had dropped the pipe into my foot.

Tears slowly formed in my eyes, and the back of my head tightened as I tried to keep my feelings at bay. Which I failed as miserably, despite the fact of my old comrades knowing me for my strong and high-willed nature. Hah, well I guess some certain guys have muffled me down to the core.

The salty tear drops were now trailing down my face, each carrying some mascara with them, leaving some odd streaks of black down my face, to add to the black sludgy streak which was already there.

I sighed, leaning on the basin of the sink, letting my weight push down onto the ceramic material. My shoulders felt heavy, and I let them sag down in a fit of sadness.

Everything has messed up, big time. Francis...

_"Hey, The names Franics!" _

_I looked up swiftly, and the face of a biker guy looked down, his eyes were an icy grey yet they shone with glee of finding someone to finally talk to,_

_"Hello," I greeted, standing up tall, "I'm Zoey, And this is Louis," I pointed to the tall dark skinned man who was following me, He waved a greeting to the other survivor,_

_"I am so glad we've met up with other survivors, it's been so hard to survive as a pair," I grinned, looking back at the fairly older man that was following Francis, he was hobbling and looked like he must of been struggling with the whole apocolypse,_

_Francis turned to see who I was staring at,_

_"Oh, That old biddy is Bill," He commented, looking back to me and grinning soflty... and I always thought bikers were mean, well, much more mean than this. Haha, boy I must be wrong about so many things._

_We began to scower the street we had found eachother on, for supplies, me and Francis took the left sides' row of houses, Louis and Bill the other. Only a few zombies inhabited these houses, which me and Francis found easy to pick off. Me and the biker eventually came to rest in the 3rd house we chose to check,_

_"I hate vampires..." Scowled the biker to me, as he sent a sprinting zombie a quick uppercut, then headshot from his auto-shotgun._

_I looked at him suspiciously,_

_"Vampires? Don't you mena Zombies?"_

_"No, Vampires; Bloodsucking canadians. I hate Canada," _

_I laughed hard and closed my eyes happily, covering my stomach with my hands as I fell back onto the sofa I had been sitting on the arm of. My laughter echoed slightly and I opened my eyes slowly to stare up at the ceiling,_

_Francis came into view and stood the the side of the couch, looking down at me in a confused manner,_

_"You have a good senseof humour," he smiled,_

_I sat up, looking plalfully into the eyes of the man who stood next to me, _

_"I guess, those vampires sure do get me in a good mood," I giggled, not asaware about the words flowing from my mouth, I gingerly stood up and tucked some loose hair back behind my ear._

_Francis crossed his arms awkwardly, as he held his shotgun, he watched me as I became happy and hyper on laughter, I jumped around a little and stopped to prepare and reload my pistols, I looked up to Francis and sent him a nod of conformation; I wanted to go do more searching and kick zombie ass!_

_Francis grinned, and scratched the bakc of his head, _

_"Well, I'm guessin' you wanna get back out there and fight?"_

_I nodded again,_

_"Too bad," he said, placing his gun on the sofa and coming in towards me, I looked into his eyes slyly and tried to read his motions._

_He reached out and brought me into a tight hug, whispering something in my ear that I only acctually heard a little of,_

_"...glad to finally meet a girl again..."_

_My face pulled automatically into a loose smile and I whispered something back,_

_"And i'm glad to be with a strong tough guy, Louis was a little... crazy... always finding pills and... well... nevermind,"_

_I leant against the biker, my ear being crushed against his chest, and I listened to the steady inner rythem. I had longed for an inkling of love for quite a while, and this fresh new face was just what I needed, and he seemed somewhat nice._

_I pushed him playfully against the sofa, and he cursed when he landed on his gun, but he was hasty to move it onto the ground._

_I jumped up and sat on his stomach, making rings with my fingers on the section of bare chest that I could see, I then bent down the let my lips hover a few millimetres above his._

_"I like you," I whispered,_

_"Ditto, kid,"_

_He raised his head and brought us both into a kiss, a kiss like non other. It had been nearly a couple of months sinced either of us had even been near another _human _of the opposite gender. Each of us smiled as we lay together, holding eachother and kissing eachother, reluctantly waiting for Bill and Louis to come find us. Instead of us going to go find them._

I turned around, stunned from the slight flashback I had inflicted onto myself. The door to the bathroom was slightly ajar, and I slowly walked forward, gripping tightly on the towel that was still wrapped around me.

Sticking my head out of the crack in the doorway, I looked around and studied what everyone was doing in the room. Luckily, the closest person to me was Rochelle, who was sitting at the plastic table reading a newspaper that was obviously weeks and weeks out of date.

I coughed lightly to get her attention, and when she did finally looked up, my face brightened slightly, I nodded at her to come closer, which she did,

"Hey, Ro. All my clothes are dirty, so would you be able to find some spare clothes in this safehouse, i don't really care much, as long as it covers me,"

Rochelle smiled in confirmation and sent me a wave as she headed to the spare room in which Francis and Ellis had concieved their fight, as I recall, there was a small dresser by the barred window.

I sighed in a relieved manner and drew back into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I closed the lid to the toilet and sat down, settling into the fact I hadn't sat down in a while.

I waited a while, for a few minutes I guess, until the lightly tapping knock started up from the door and I answered it to Rochelle, she handed me a pile of fresh clothes,

"Do you want me to wash your old clothes for when we leave the safehouse tomorrow?" Rochelle asked sweetly, glancing down at my dirty clothes,

I nodded eagerly and set the clothes down onto the toilet lid, and gathered my old clothes, bundling them and handing them to Rochelle. Who nodded with a smile and closed the door behind her as she left.

The clothes Rochelle handed me surprised me a little, there was a pair of dark violet coloured jean shorts, a black frilled bra with matching panties, striped black and white trainer socks, a tight looking white vest, and a crimson button up shirt that looked like it would much rather be with a black suit or something.

I put all the clothes on, and looked at myself in the mirror, I looked _alright_ considering I was wearing a mixture of clothing. I silently thanked myself that the safehouse had blankets and sleepingbags, as I was going to get very cold wandering around wearing shorts. I looked down at the sinks basin and spotted some perfume that had fallen over and spilled out of the bottle, it was dribbling down the sink's drain. I quickly wiped my fingers into the liquid and dabbed across my wrists and neck.

I dodged the puddles of water on the floor as I made my way to the door, trying hard to keep my fresh, soft socks dry. I entered the main room and studied what was going on, Francis was reading the out-of-date paper that Rochelle was reading before, Rochelle herself was at the sink, filling a big bowl with warm water so she could wash the clothes. Nick was lounging on the sofa, without his jacket, and Ellis was walking over to Rochelle with Nicks Jacket in hand.

No one noticed me as I snuck over to the sofa and sat on the spare square of the couch, beside Nick. Noting that the spare seat was still warm, Ellis must of been sitting here before me. I leant up and over the back of the Sofa and watch what Ellis was doing, I could just about hear what he was saying to Ro.

"You washin' clothes? Would yer mind givin' a go at washin' Nick's jacket? He won't stop 'is complainin' about all the zombie guts all ova' it,"

"Ok, Honey, sure thing,"

"...Oh, And I don't spose you'd do my shirt while your there? I've been wearin' it ages and it ain't smellin' like it sh'd be,"

My eyes opened wide and a sly grin spread across my lips as I saw Ellis reach down and pull his dirty yellow shirt back over his head, revealing a well toned, thin posture that had been lurking beneath. Running around killing zombies has done him a world of good.

Top-half bare, Ellis handed a blushing Rochelle the shirt and began to wander back towards the sofa I was sitting on. His eyes opened wide also when he saw me kneeling on the sofa, looking at him slyly. I realised I was staring at his muscled stomach rather his eyes, and I flicked my eyes up to his. He reached the sofa and leant on the back, giving me a full view and impact of his abs. I felt my lower lip quiver as he leant down to me,

"Have a nice shower?" he whispered softly, his accent made me shiver,

_'Ooohhh Myy gaawwd,' _I thought to myself as he came a little closer, settling his mouth next to my ear, _'I never thought he looked so good...'_

"You look amazin', all fresh 'n rosy," he breathed into my ear, making me blink in surprise. I leant my head on his shoulder, which was directly under my chin. And I slid my arms around his chest, under his arms, gripping him tightly in a hug.

"s..so do you, Ellis,"

He wrapped his arms around me also, hugging me tightly from behind the sofa. I felt him shiver slightly as he breathed in the scent of 'Ghost' Perfume which I had applied to myself earlier.

"Get a room," The sarcastic drone of Nick muttered from next to us as he woke the scene of a half naked guy and a girl in tight jean shorts embracing before him, "Jeese,"

I flicked my head towards him, wet hair consequently falling over my eyes and sticking slick to my forehead. I scowled and pulled away Ellis, being ripped from the moment. I twisted and sat normally on the sofa, and crossed my arms. Nick sat up and stretched, groaning lightly as he sat up and made room as Ellis came around the from and sat between Nick and me.

My hearts' beat began to quicken when Ellis raise his muscled arm to rest it around my shoulders. I leant my head against him and tickled his stomach lightly, I heard him sigh lightly as I trailed his abs.

Nick scowled and stood up,

"I'm going to go check on my suit. You guys make me sick,"

Nick continued to grumble and walked off behind us to go inspect the cleaning of Rochelle. Leaving me and Ellis sitting together on the Sofa.

I looked up and stared intentively into the mechanics' eyes, hoping he would say something that always before would of made my heart jitter and jump, I wanted to have that feeling again. Without him against me I had always felt that little bit alone, worried, scared and depressed, but even now when my head was pressed up against his broad, bare chest and his arm hung limply over my shouolder, tiggling my upper arm, did I feel secure and closed off fromt he horrible apocolyspe and mid-life crisis moments. Even if I was only 18.

Being and feeling secure, that's all what meant to me at tht moment, which directly means that I want to be with Ellis 24/7. Man, what i'd give to even _be _the man for a day, just to be the one bit closer to him... but still, i'd much prefer holding onto him than acctually _being _him.

Ellis looked down at me, his eyes gleaming and his grip around my shoulders tightening slightly, he took an intake of somewhat fresh air and was about to say a long sentace, oh how I longed for his southern accent to be directed at me soully. He's about to make my heart explode,

The redneck opened his mouth, only to be cut off by a deep yell followed by a gasp from behind us. Both mine and Ellis' heads turned to see the source of the noise, his in bewilderment, mine in annoyance.

"Finally!" Coach cheered, holding up his prize, a fully intact bar of choco-nut, which was a new brand of chocolate.

I sighed and looked down from the bouncing man, the tinyest bit upset from the delay of Ellis' sweet words.

The boy who sat close beside me took note of my movements and bent down so he could see my eyes,

"What's wrong, baby? Somethin' up? C'mon you can tell ole' Ellis,"

That sentace. My heart took a turn of the best and bounced around in chest, I looked up at the handsome man and bit my lower lip whilst smiling. Boy, how I wanted that comforting sentance, and I absolutely adore it when he calls me 'baby'.

"Nothin'" I commented, my voice clearly happy and joyful, and in a burst of happiness, I threw myself against the half-naked man, knocking him over into a lying position on the sofa, and also knocking the hat from his head.

"Hey, Hey, Hun," Ellis said with a slight protest, "What's gotten into you?"

A little taken aback from the comment, I leant on the chest of the Hick and sighed, I looked upwards on purpose to get my message or sarcasm across when I stated,

"Ohh, nothing,"

"C'mon, Zoey. What's up?"

I looked down and sent him a seductive look, holding my head high and biting my lip again.

"Like I said," I began, resting my head down onto the chest of the boy and intertwining my fingers into him, "It's nothing,"

Closing my eyes, i began to wonder what the future would bring. Would the horror and sadness of the whole apocolypse eventally pass over and everybody in the group get off scott-free? Or is the entire earth overwhelmed and untreatable for the infected that roam the many cities, towns and streets that were once called 'home'. Maybe.

I listened to the steady breathing of Ellis, and smiled as each time he exhaled, a whisp of my hair would tickle my nose. I remained with my eyes closed, and memories slowly began to fill me with awe; I began to daydream.

I saw, in my mind, a picture of me and Ellis. Zooming in to our faces. We were happy, content. Our clothes are blurry and I can't see exactly what they are. But my body is white and his black. Our faces were of full detail and definition, my expression was one of pure happiness and Ellis' one of relief and glee. I could see my hand clasping Ellis', and I looked down to my spare hand in a fit of amazement, for I was wearing a wedding ring. Ellis had asked me to marry him?

Fast forward.

I was at the alter, staring at Ellis from my point of view. He was tearing up slightly but his tanned face was far form crying. His smile was broad and toothy as he tried to contain his overflowing happiness. I litterally saw the silence that overwhelmed us and just about managed to make out what he was mouthing,

"I do."

I gasped, sitting up slightly and realised what had happened.

_'Oh god, I had fallen asleep,' _I thought, before realising I was still on the couch, beside Ellis, and that the light in the room was completely gone, it was the middle of the night. I also noticed that a thick blanket had been placed over us. We were still holding hands.

I smiled at the thoughts I recieved as I replayed the short dream in my head. Oh how i wished for that to be true. Nick could be our grumpy old best man, and Rochelle our pretty bridesmade, and couch could be the priest that married us both.

I remained with my eyes open, staring up into the black that had been thrust upon us. I smiled lightly as I realised how warm I was when intertwined with Ellis on the couch in the cold room. I wonder if everyone else was in this room too?

As if my question was heard, a loud yawn suddenly flared up from somewhere far off, and I instantly guessed that the others were alseep in the other room.

With my eyes closed, I grinned to myself and laid a hand on Ellis' warm stomach from under the covers. He felt it and stirred in his sleep, sending me a jolt of uncertanty, was he going to wake up? I cursed when I heard him murmur and shift his position becasue I had made a sudden movement with my body.

I began to curse to myself when Ellis rolled over and stretched, yet still asleep.

To my shock he carried on moving, and somehow we ended up with me underneath him and him sleeping happily ontop of _me_. I groaned in annoyance as he unwillingly pressed all of his weight onto my torso,

"Elllllisss," I hissed silently, begging to myself that he would get off of me, I could see him so I didn't dare to life my head, as i might knock into his. Instead I leant it back onto the arm of the sofa, and hissed at him again, this time getting a reply.

" -unngh- What..." he murmured, not quite aware of where he was, "...zzzoeyy..."

_'He's still asleep' _I though as he made not attempt to get off of me, and instead stuggled himself into me and pressed himself further on me, his head beneath my chin.

"Ellis!" I said again, a little louder this time, with more intent acctually getting his attention, "Ellis, wake up,"

This time he did, as his head instantly whipped up and forced my chin to move, making me bite my tongue.

"Oww," I moaned, my voice was instantly followed by a groggy, surprised whisper from Ellis,

"Zoey?" he noted, looking down at me throught he darkness,

I answered best i could with his weight pressed against my chest,

"Hi,"

Almost instantly, he removed a massive amount of his body from me andsupported himself away from me with his hands either side of my arms. He gave a short chuckle and leant in close to me, as far as I could tell, anyhow.

"What'cha doin' under neath me? Did I roll over?"

"Yeah," my voice was almost silent,

"ahaaa, my bad. Thier ain't much room on th's sofa, i'm afraid." He cleared his throat and I tried hard not to breath into his face,

"That's ok," I said quietly, keeping my voice sounding innocent, to cover the fact that I liked his body above mine,

"But to be honest," He suddenly piped up, voice more confident than before, "I much do prefer being the one on top,"

I didn't know how to take the comment so I gave a short laugh, and slithered my arms up as they were clasped around his back. He shivered with anticipation of what might be happening next, as if a suggestion to that, he leant in close and applied a carefull amount of weight to my abdomen. I growled from the depths of my throat and brought my haid up to meet his, catching him off guard and making him loose his balance, he fell forwards onto me and forcefully sent our kiss deeper. We parted for a moment to breath, but instantly became delved in our passionate kiss.

"I, Love, You," Ellis said between kisses, as I swiftly rubbed his bare back with my hands.

"I Love you too," I said, as Ellis pressed the full amouth of himself against me, making me groan lightly as I felt his _parts _against mine.

"But," Ellis said quietly, bringing his head back from mine, "I love you more,"

He lowered his body so he could lift up my buttoned shirt instead of acctually undoing it and so he could kiss my stomach, which made me groan slightly. He heard me and resumed what he was doing, except using his hands to undo the buttons of my shirt, and to help me remove it completely, leaving me laying on a sofa with a black frilled bra and shorts on. I heard him chuckle to himslef when he then pressed his body back against mine.

"Get ready," He noted, pulling away from me entirely and standing up off from the sofa, I heard him rustling around as he presumeably removed the rest of his clothes,

_'oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god,'_ was basically all that was running through my mind as he stopped moving around and tickled at my lower waist whilst he was still standing. I shifted unconfortably and he slid my shorts back down over my thighs and removed them completely. Then set to work in removing my pants.

I covered my head with my hands, without the surprisingly silent Ellis knowing,

Me and Francis never even got this far. At least I think we didn't, i can't exactly remember. If we did then surely I would of remembered... but ah well. I can't believe what was most likely going to happen now, considering the fact Ellis has said, 'get ready' to me.

My thoughts were interupted when Ellis eventually leapt up onto me again, fully naked, and pressed himself against me again.

"Oh dear lord," I managed to whisper to him when he prepared himself,

"Don't you worry, girl. I'll be gentle,"

...What happened next, was the best time of my life. And completely swayed to to the fact I absolutely am mad over Ellis. Everything about him made me smile, plus the fact we manage to _do it_ in the pitch black even managed to bring a smile to my face also.

**AAAHHHH OMGOMGOMG**

**... oohh myy gawwsh, was all i could think when writing the last few paragraphs, and such. I had a real mental boost ot write more today and i didn't knwo that THIS was gonna come from me!**

**btw, if you are wondering, I do NOT write lemon, so if your expecting some, you won't be getting any, for this is as far as I am willing to go. Maybe. Probably. We'll see what t comes to, but as far I am am concerned, I am not writing lemon..**

**besides that... WHOA another chapter! WAHEYY!**

**GRR SPELCHECK.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews so far, and be prepared for some more chapters! ~(hopefully)**

**~Emma**

**xxx**


	9. Evacuation

**-A message to _Ellisxzoeyfan__ -_**

**Hey, You have private messaging turned off so i'll put a short answer here:**

**Yes please. ;)**

Nine

(ZOEY POV)

Everyone was sitting around the dinnertable, exchanging pre-apocolyptic conversations and having odd slurps of their orange juice. We were eating some cereal that was left in a cupboard, there wasn't barely any other food whatsoever in this saferoom; to Coachs' dissappointment.

"...Yeah, and I was like, 'No way man', and he instantly got ticked off and threw his drink down my suit. I love my suit," Nick rambled as he expressed a story of his first fight whilst wearing his suit, which was the whole topic of the story according to Nick.

I sat in silence, Ellis to my right, Francis opposite me with coach beside him, Nick to my left on the end of the table and Rochelle opposite him, at the other end.

My cereal was nearly finished and I ate quickly, as we all had aggreed that today was the best time to leave for the last checkpoint in our journey, an evactuation point.

"The last evac station we went too was abandoned, and they left us all for dead," Complained Nick, trying his best to keep the group occupied, as everyone had woken up late and were groggy from the night before. Especially me and Ellis.

I felt his thigh press up against mine, and through my jeans I could feel his warmth. I was wearing my old clothes new, which had finally been cleaned after weaks of being repeatedly covered in puke and zombie guts.

Ellis cleared his throat and placed his hand high on my thigh from under the table, and I smiled, looking up at him reassuringly.

Francis spotted the movements he made from above the table and scowled accordingly, stabbing at his golden nuggets with angst. Sending a few spotches of milk to fly and splash onto Nick. Who was mid sentace,

"—Aww fuck! Francis!" Nick roared, standing up and making the table wobble with his legs, "You just got frickin' _milk_, across my _clean_, Jakcet!" Nick sent the whole group equally violent glares, as if devising a plan to act out onto the group, even if it was only Francis that did the damage.

"Oh, Leave it out Nick," Rochelle said, playfully punching him in the side, and tugging at his sleeve, Nick reluctantly sighed and sat back down onto his seat, wiping at his jacket as he went.

"Right," Coach suddenly piped up, beginning to start a conversation with the group, "I've got a plan for our next little outing,"

Everyone stopped paying half attention to him and turned to him, all eyes were now on Coach.

"We have to pass across a bridge to get to our final destination, which is the last helicopter out of here, straight for New orleans. And, I'ma guessin' that we're gunna need some serious stocking up, as we won't be doin' any serious restin' for a while."

The group nodded in a greement, and Rochelle, Nick and Coach all stood up and left to go prepare for the trip. Leaving Francis sitting on the table with me and Ellis.

"So," Francis stated, making me jump. Ellis removed his hand hastily from my thigh and rested it onto the table, "What did _you _guys get up to last night?"

A lump caught in my throat, it was a stupid question, but it meant that he knew what we did,

"Fuck..." I whispered to my companion, he cleared his throat in comfirmation and opened his mouth to speak, but Francis beat him to it,

"_What, _Was that? Zoey?" He sarcastically asked, crossing his arms and leaning forard on the table, staring directly at me. I shivered a little at the thought of what did acctually go on the night before.

"We didn't do anything," I answered quickly, "Why do you ask?" I tryed to act confiddent, but the fact i was fiddling with my hands under the table made me look considerably nervous.

"Oh, no reason," Francis bluntly said leaning forward so he could see my face properly in teh dim light of the morning, I leant bakcwards so he couldn't see my shaking expreessions.

He hastily stood back from the table and went to go help the others prepare themselves and have a quick look for extra weapons.

"Too close," muttered Ellis quietly, "Way to close,"

My heart throbbed at the sound of Ellis' distressed voice, but to be honest I was feeling just as worried as him. Francis was surely onto us, and we could stay much longer keeping back the fact neither of us wanted him interupting our relationship.

He sighed, "C'mon, Lets go get our stuff together," Ellis took me by the hand and raised us both from our seats, and lead me over to the weapons. There was a surprisingly wide amount of both guns and melee weapons. And I took my time in choosing them.

Eventually, I grabbed hold of a FN-Scar MK 17, and a Machete for each hand. I strapped the MK 17 to my back and gripped each of the machete's with haste. I noticed that Ellis had a .45 Deagle and Axe, his Deagle was weilded, unlike his axe which was hoisted onto his back.

The others already had their weapons and handed out medi-packs so we had one each, and I managed to find an adrenaline in a small box whihc also had a few bottles of Pills. I handed the adrenaline to Ellis, whilst keeping a bottle of Pills for myself.

Readying ourselves, our group formated into a line and slowly and casually walked from the saferoom. Coach was leading, followed by Rochelle, then Francis, Me, Ellis and then Nick; who seemed a little annoyed to be the one at the back.

We hadn't gone at least ten or so metres away from the safehouse and down the street when a hacking couge erupted from behind an upturned lorry,

"Smoker," Coach stated, cruching low to get better aim, the tall bastard had to appear at some point. A few seconds past and a lanky figure leapt out from the side of the lorry, and propelled it's tongue towards our group in haste to catch any of us. It managed to find it's way to me and wrap around my left wrist, but I slashed at the rubbery tounge until a spurt of blood spewed up me and the tongue fell limp on the floor. Followed by a distant burst of smoke from the wound Coach had inflicted on the infected.

"Thanks," I said simply, straightening up and wrenching the remains of tongue from around my wrist, i shivered when the thoughts of my last encounter with a smoker came flooding back to me.

Ellis gave me a small bump on the back when I realised the front half of our group had already begun moving ahead, I gave a short 'oh' and jogged to catch up, being followed by a chuckling Ellis and a grumbling Nick.

Before I had a chance to get involved witht the shooting of the zombies that had appeared before us as I turned the corner, a rumbling sensation started up through the ground.

"Shit," Nick cursed, looking up past me, I followed his gaze and my jaw dropped when I saw a towering tank lumbering full speed towards us, "Run! Run! Run!"

Our group obeyed the conman and began running full pelt away from the bohemoth, all opening fire at once. I strained my ears as the sudden eruption of gunfire started.

The tank roared as he bent low and tore a massive chunk of cement and sand from the ground, before lobbing it at our group, seperating us down the middle. Francis stumbled slightly as the chunk of pavement missed him by centimertes, but he quickly regained himself.

"Francis! Look out!" I screamed, as the tank set his sights on the biker although still being pumped full of lead, I jumped over the peices of broken cement previously thrown by the tank and sprinted towards Francis, who was still recovering with his slight trauma from the peice of flying road,

I heard Ellis call out to me as I pressed all my weight into the finally recovered Francis, and knocked him out of the way. Making me the unwanted target for the tank. I just about saw Francis' bewildered face as his spotted the tank and rolled out of the way, opening fire with his auto shot-gun.

I screamed and cowered behind my flailing machete's, hoping the contact with the tank on my body to be quick. Shit!

Holding my breath automatically, I heard the tank's pained yells as he reached me, followed by an attack yell from a couple of the melee using survivors.

"uuOOOORRGGH," The Tanks yelled, a metre or so away from me, as he came crashing down and basically kissed my toes.

My eyes whipped open and I insinctively jumped out of the tanks arm span, panting quickly.

The other survivors had killed the tank moments before it had touched me.

I bent down and leant on my knees, reeling in from the heart-wrenching scene.

"Zoey!" I heard a gruff voice call, as Francis came quickly striding over to me. I glanced up from under the peak of my cap and saw both Francis and Ellis making their way to me, faces full of cocern. I cursed as I stood up, a stitch burning my side.

"Zo, You alrigh'?" Ellis asked, kneeling so his eyeline was equal to mine, I looked past him and sent a shaky smile to Francis, mentally telling him 'your welcome'. Ellis took note of my motion and raised a hand to my shoulder, shuffling so my view was now on him,

I snapped my sight so it was on him instead,

"Uh? Oh, hello," I said, before shaking my head and laughing, "I mean, yeah I'm alright, sorry for scaring you like that,"

Ellis sent me a knowing look and turned so he could go and rejoin the rest of the survivors. Leaving me to talk to Francis, which was what I was planning to do anyhow.

I turned to the biker with a serious look planted across my face,

"Look," I scowled, "I know that I just saved you and all, but that doesn't mean things are equal between us. I'm still not forgiving you for... for what you did earlier," My throat tightened when Francis' face didn't make any changes, he stared at my bluntly,

"It makes a hell of a lot of difference to me Zoey. You just saved my life,"

"Don't you think I know that?" I held my breath and let my eyeline wander slightly, "You have changed _so _much since we became re-united, and all I wanna know is.. why?"

I awaited his responce, sure to myself that he was going to explain to me what was wrong with him. It's the least he could do to me, considering all he has done.

"Now's not a good time to chit-chat, guys!" A rough voice hollered from a good while down the road, it was Nick, and by the sound it, he wasn't at all happy by mine and Francis' stalling.

I sneered at the tattooed man when he further elongated the time of the silence between us, and I turned on my heel, leaping over still body of the tank and catching up with the rest of the group. Leaving Francis to be smothered in his own shame. I think.

I jogged over to Nick and sent him a cursed look, But continued to walk on by him.

We walked a little further, and everyone stayed on alert whilst looking for the evac station.

Suddenly, a 'whump' noise echoed through the skies, and a large grey chinook helicopter came flying over us, I practically saw our groups faces lighten with happiness. I did the same and jumped up and down, waving my arms in the air.

The chopter wavered in the air a little as it hovered, telling us that it could see us. We literally chased it as it slowly began approaching something that sat behind a petrol station.

"There must be a Helicopter pad past the station!" Rochelle yelled, as our group broke out into a jog, we all streamed through the insides of the station, sliding acorss tables and knocking over chairs. We all thanked ourselves that there was no infected blocking our path.

Be stumbled out of the back door of the petrol station, and spotted the helicopter hovering above a heli pad, the main door open and a man sitting at a mounted minigun taking out the infected that littered the pad. We aided them and shot wildly at the zombies as we now were sprinting to the helicopter, ecstatic with joy.

"In In In!" The man at the mini-gun yelled as the copter lowered further to aid us in getting on.

We eventually got onto the chopper, and we cheered as we all shouted in victory to the enraged infected that now were storming the chopper, in the distance I even saw a second tank as it made it's epic journey to the pad. It was obviously too slow.

I sighed and leant back in my seat. I literally saw everyone else do the same as they settled into the fact the chopper was going to take them to an evacuation camp.

"Finally," I whispered mostly to myself, "No more fighting zombies,"

"Yeah," Ellis said from beside me, he must've heard my comment, "I'm real happy,"

I stretched my tired and worn legs, and crossed them as I relaxed against Ellis' shoulder.

"Right, guys," The man whho had mounted the gun confirmed, "I'ma guessing your immune, which was proved by th' fact you took out those there zombies back then,"

He had a strong southern accent, but I couldn't see his face due to the fact that his helmet covered hair, ears and eyes. He lifted a 'thumbs up' in a suggestive manner and grinned.

I felt Ellis shift beside me and he moved so his arm was around my waist, which was more comfortable for both of us.

I nodded, when I noticed hat no-one had bothered to reply to him. The man bowed a little and took my hand, kisssing it gently before saying;

"Well now, arn't you th' prettiest girl I've pick'd up from tha battle against tha zombies,"

I blushed, but withdrew my hand. He held his still in the air before lowering it. I could feel the tension that Ellis had on ym waist as he pulled me closer and cleared his throat.

The man who armed the gun looked up in a confused manner at the hick who sat beside me, and I wondered if they knew eachother, considering they were both from the south.

"Ellis?" The man questioned, looking directly at the boy through his thick black viser, his mouth pulled up into a toothy grin, his voice was deep and manly. He kept a firm grip onto his gun as the helicopter banked to the left slightly.

"What th'.." Ellis murmered, staring at the stranger with a quizzical look, "Do I know you?"

"To hell yer do, El!" He whooped in reply, reaching to the clasp under his helmet and popping it open.

I leant forward too see the other hicks face when he removed his helmet, and basically everyone else in the chopper besides the pilot followed suit.

He lifted the black shiney plastic helmet and revealed a bright faced good-looking messy haired, young mans's face. His hair was almost a blue in colour, most likely bleached, and was as dark as the night sky, and his hair hung over his face slightly as it responded to the fact the helmet was no longer pressurising it. His eyes were a metallic and deep blue, almost matching his hair. His face was almosst perfectly formed and looked amazing when put with his eyes and hair

"Who..." Ellis started, before letting go of his grip on my side and jumping forward on his seat ot get a better view, "...Dave?"

"Oh lord," I heard Nick mutter. I was just as surprised and confused as him.

"Oh god! Dave!" Ellis jumped forward and fell against his friend in a hug, which confused me. As I wasn't _entirely _sure who Dave was.

Ellis turned to me, and smiled broadly as he brought forward his friend.

"Zo, This is Dave, he's mine and Keith's other buddy! He did say he w'nt off ta work for CEDA and stuff..." He looked back to his friend, "...To be honest, man, I thought you were gone, and all,"

His friend laughed, the sound of his voice made me shiver, as it was deep and rough, but not like Nick's. It had more of a bubbly and friendly nature ot it. I felt a little giddy and bad considering I have never favoured Ellis' laugh like that.

"Nice to meet you, Dave," I greeted, reaching out with a hand for him to take, which he did and shook firmly, a smile growing across his face. His hands were extremely soft and tender, and extremely warm. My hand was quick to heat up and began to get the tinyest bit clammy.

Oh man, I couln't stop staring at his face, his eyes. It was like they were drawing me and and I just wanted to reach out and touch them...

Nooo, No No No. Ellis. I love Ellis. End of.

I reached out to Ellis with my spare hand, as the other was holding onto my seat, there were no seatbelts and the helicopter wouldn't stop banking and turning. Ellis smiled softly and took my hand, before pulling himself back over to me and sitting back beside me, all without removing hiseyes from mine. My nose flared a little when the scent of him that I can't really distinguish came to me, I sighed as a result.

"This is Hotel Echo Lemon Indigo 81, setor 95 of the Savvanah region coming into land, over."

"TZZP- We see you, Hotel Echo Lemon Indigo 81, Space has been cleared, Landing has been specified, over -TZZP"

"Copy that, over,"

I hugged tight into Ellis' chest as Dave put his helmet back on and the pilot finished talking to the people down below us through his mouth-peice. I looked over to Ellis with a wide grin plastered onto my face, his was equally broad.

"Oh Ellis!" I cried over the sound of the beating blades of the helicopter, as the door opened and the copter pulled down further, "We don't have to fight zombies anymore!"

He smiled and pulled my head under his own, I felt his throat vibrate when he whispered something to me which I didn't hear. I just nodded in respose.

I turned my head to look at the people ouside of the chopper as everyone evacuated. I followed them.

"Well, Isn't this nice," Nick muttered, clearly not phased by the fact his suit would now remain clean, "Tents,"

"Don't be so negative, Nick," Rochelle joked, giving the man a playful punch in the shoulder, to which he replied to by punching her back, a little hard, "Jheze,"

Everyone stretched when they got off the chopper, all glad to no longer be all cramped together.

I slid my hand around Ellis waist, the thin material met with my fingers, and I began to tiggle his side. He copied me and did the same. We pulled our bodies together and began to walk forward, following the rest of our group, towards more men dressed like keith, but with masks to cover their mouth and nose.

The guards held up prong like machines and pressed them into our ears until a clear beep with a flashing green light appeared, we were all clean and immune from the infection, which was in our favour.

We got moved so we were in a room with a desk and some lockers. A man was sitting behind the desk, he was stout and had long grey hair pulled into a tight white ponytail. His eyes were a solid brown, which clashed badly with his hair, and wrinkled and pale skin. He smiled as we approached him.

"Hello! Glad to see some fresh survivors!"

No-one replied,

"Right, just write your names on this form and take some fresh clothes, then you can go change and find an empty tent to occupy yourselves in, two per tent,"

He pushed a white peice of lined paper on a clipboard forward with a pen, then went back to writing something on another peice of paper.

Everyone wrote their name and age onto the paper, and I was last. As I wrote down my name, I studied eveyone's handwriting. Rochelle's was pretty and curved, Coaches was in block capitals, Nick's all scribbley like he didn't really care, Francis' was rushed, and Ellis' was simple and neat, then there was mine, which was similar to Rochelle's. Ellis was five years older, which wasn't too bad...

I looked at Francis' age as I was pulled away from the paper by Ellis, who was eager to get some fresh clothes. I looked down slightly when I worked out our age difference, I was eighteen, and he was fourty-three. He was _twenty-five _years older than me, and I used to love him. Oh dear lord.

I hugged tight to Ellis, glad that there were only five years between us. It seemed much more natural.

We took some clothes and followed Dave as he lead us to a small coldersack of large tents. He let us choose which tents, but we had to be in pairs.

Ellis chose me, Rochelle chose Nick, and Francis and Coach were left to be in the same tent.

Me and Ellis went into our tent and examined what we had, there were two low set camp beds, two emergency baseball bats, a bedside table, a walldrobe and a table and two chairs.

Sighing, I sat opposite Ellis on my bed and stared at him gently.

It's been so logn before I've slept on a moderately normal bed, save teh sofa that me and Ellis slept on the night before. I'd never of though that I would ever be sharing the same room, or tent, as a really good-looking guy, and I was happy that it was Ellis.

"You happy," He said softly, almost on cue as to my thoughts, "Glad t'be away from zombies?"

I nodded eagerly, glad there was no-one else in the tent, as Ellis lifted out his arms in a hugging action. I took this to my advantage and stood up, before sitting myself on Ellis' lap and wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He smiled his signature goofy grin and made me giggle, It gets me every time, even if it didn't suit him as much as it did Dave.

"You know what?" I said, leaning against the well built frame of Ellis', "I'm more than happy,"

He cupped the back of my head with a gently hand and brought our heads together to join in a well needed kiss. My heart danced as we pressed our bodies together, keeping our kiss intact.

Our passionate kiss stopped for a second while we took some time to grab a fresh breath and delve back into eachother. His other hadn held the base of my back as I rubbed my own hands up and down his back.

I didn't want the moment to end, and I didn't care if anyone walked in, I loved Ellis, and that was all that mattered.

He fell back onto the tarpaulin bed, and a leant of his chest, eyes closed. I dove deeper into our kiss and began to travell down his neck, nipping as I went. Ellis shivered lightly as I continued down the rest of his body with my hands, my head remaining against his chest. I felt his stomach, and traced his muscles as he raised his hands up the back of my jacket and shirt, his warm hands came in contact with my skin and made me want to yell out from the sudden contact.

We both moaned a little as I pressed our lips back together for the millionth time.

I bit his lip and felt the cap of his hat brush my forehead as he came in closer, leaning up off of the bed.

I came away from him and knocked his hat off, so I could rest my forehead against his. We both opened our eyes and stared at eachother for a while, silently. Our breathing steadied as we ecamined eachothers stare, his breath tickled my chin.

"Oh_ I'm_ sorry," An angry sarcastic tone rang out from behind us, I looked up to see Francis standing in the doorway of our tent, holding my hat. I then realised it wasn't my head and I cursed myself for dropping it, "Just dropped by to give you this,"

He sounded a little peeved, and I sat up with Ellis doing the same. We stared quietly as Francis came over to me and put the hat roughly on my head, before bending down and staring into my eyes which were now out of view due to the peak of the cap.

He hissed;

"As an answer to your question earlier Zoey, I've changed because i've realised something. Everyone I know and loved is Dead. And to me, Zoey, It's seems like you've died too. I don't even know who you are anymore,"

He cleared his throat and turned his back to us, and left whilst muttering,

"Have a good life,"

Ellis turned to me and cocked an eyebrow,

"Whut was he talkin' bou'?" he asked calmly, putting his arm back around my waist.

"Oh, nothing," I said quietly, looking up to Ellis with a sympathetic look, "C'mon let's go see what the others are doing,"

**:L That was fun. I wrote the whole of it this afternoon ad i'm pretty happy with it!**

**Even if my spellcheck is still being an ass.**

**GRR!**

**:D I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

**Are you happy KiranS? .**

**~Emma **

**x**


	10. Infection

Ten

(THE WHOLE OF THE REST OF THE STORY WILL MOSTLY BE IN _ZOEY'S POV_)

Curious, me and Ellis began wandering out of our own medium sized tent, hand in hand, to see what the others were doing. The first tent we came to was the one beside our own, it's murky yellow material was left to hang closed. Noises from the inside made me want to stand back.

Whoever was in there was certainly making the most of their zombie free time.

Ellis noitced my freeze in posture and looked at me with a sly look, he then chuckled lightly,

"I knew it," He scoffed quietly, being aware that he mught talk too loud, "Nick always did like Rochelle,"

My mouth fell open and I looked up at Ellis with a grin,

"Is that _them_?" I noted, pointing to the tent which was making seductive 'oohs' and 'aahs'.

He nodded, toothy smile growing wider.

Wow, Since the apocolypse was over for us, I guess it mena the fondness between Nick and Rochelle finally exploded and they found the perfect time to make out. To be honest me and Ellis did the exact same thing, save the fact Francis had interupted us.

I lift my head, looking at the next tent along. Francis better not be making out with Coach, as that just defeats the point of him possibly still liking me.

Luckily, my own question was quickly answered when Francis came storming out of the tent, with a searing look of annoyance plastered across his grin expressions,

"I Cant NOT Stay with this guy!" He roared, pointing back at Coach of feebly came poking his head around the corner, "I do _not _share tents with religious pricks!"

Coach's smile faded and he sent Francis a dull and sarcastic, snappy smile.

I Placed a hand in Ellis shirt to prove the fact Francis wasn't going to stay with us. Then Francis decided turn his rants to us, as not many other people had really noticed him at all.

"I'm not having a religious fucker poking me in the ass whn he wants someone to go find a fickin' bible with him!"

Francis turned back to a concerned Coach, whoms' head was still poked out from the door to the tent,

"Beat it!"

"No-way man," Coach growled, a turn from his usual casual appearance, "That ain't raight, man!"

The darker skinned man sent a last long glare before disappearing into the depths of his bible searching mascarade in his tent.

The three of us were silent, me clingling to Ellis, and Francis standing a good few feet away from us looking around him as if he were looking for someone.

"Escuse me?" A timid voice started, from behind the bulky frame of Francis, He turned quickly to meet the sweet expression of a blonde haired girl. She stood quietly infront of the man, ignoring the fact Francis had a mean scowel across his face, "I couldn't help but hear your... umm... in need of a tent?"

Francis' hunched shoulders lowered slightly when he saw the smooth skinned girl lighten up to him and send him a cute and small smile. He flushed over with a quiet nod and raised a hand to scratch the back of his head,

"Urr, Yeah I am," He curiously answered, keeping his gaze at the girl, trying his best to not gaze down at the bust of the girl. She was wearing a tight white tank top and army style combat trousers, with deep red converses.

"Well," she said, elongating the word, "You can feel free to stay with me, because my partner got... taken somewhere for.. examination..." her throat seemingly tensed, and from where I was standing, it looked like her head bowed with extreme sadness.

The biker literally jumped into her arms and whooped with joy, rescued by a pretty girl.

She smiled completely this time. Her perfectly alighned teeth nearly matched her bleached blonde wavy hair, and her heavily mascara'd eyelashes fluttered at the sight of the well toned man, when a smile escaped his tightly pouted lips.

The girl smiled and wrapped her arms around her own back, bobbing slightly with embarassment.

The couple walked to a seperate tent, whilst exchanging stories and short hlances while the other wasn't looking.

My stomach clenched and unclenched itself momentarily when I felt Ellis' firm grip falter from my side slightly.

"I know I love you, Ellis," I whispered, voice barely a sound, "But, this girl seems perfect for him, and... I'm not going to know how to act around him anymore,"

Ellis' arm completely left my side and he skipped forward lightly, grabbing my shoulders with each of his strong hands.

His grip failed to falter as he bent a little lower to look directly into my eyes, which began to well up slightly. His expressions were toned and still, what he said next was intended to be a serious point proven;

"Zoey, Listen to me. He ain't the worst of yer troubles anymore, kay?" He licked his lips and looked even deeper into my shadowing eyes, "You've got me,"

"But—" I looked away, trying to get away from the firm and strong hold Ellis' eyes had onto me, but I couldn't, they were so reassuring.

"I said listen to me, Zo. I'm here fer ya',"

I glanced up, keeping ahold of my tempermental stance, my fists raged as I shoved them deep into the pockets of my jacket. He brought me close into a shaky embarce, reassuring my own safety for me.

"Okay," I whispered, trying my best to not cry, "...Love you,"

My voice was so simple, and I was breaking down slowly inside when I was forced to not cry. I sounded like I didn't mean the words I said, like I was being sarcastic. I did mean them. But still I couldn't cry. Ellis was here for me, as he says, and I was trying so hard to keep him in my grasp, I really do love him.

"Good, I love yah too," He said quietly, whilst buried deep into my hair. I felt him inhale so he could capture my scent. I hope it still smelt alright.

We held eachother for no longer then a few minutes, or at least unitl Coach came out from his tent with Francis' stuff.

"He could've at least taken his belonging with 'im," Coach grumbled. Storming away towards Francis' new tent.

I scoweled from Ellis' chest when I heard Francis shout at Coach for coming into his new tent. Then I could just about hear Coach groan and make his own way towards his own tent, which now was only going to be occupied by him.

Standing in the line in the cafeteria, I yawned. The queue was an awesome size in length and I had at least ten minutes or so ahead of me of waiting. I picking at the uncoming hem of a loose blue t-shirt I was given as a replacement to my clothes, Although I still wore my skinny jeans and jacket.

"This sucks," Nick scowled from to my left, "All this waiting, and we're probably only going to get slop or something anyway,"

I nooded in response and looked down the line towards the women serving the food, there were so many people in the massive hall.

"I never realised that there were so many survivors," I mumbled, mainly to my own convenience. I folded my arms and pouted when I saw Francis lumbering towards us with the blond girl tauntering shortly behind him, almost completey hidden by his towering frame.

I quietened down and slunk back into the body of Ellis, who was standing behind me. He mechanically wrapped his arms around me and cleared his throat, sensing my awkward emotions.

To my horror, the moment the oncoming pair had stopped walking to us, and cutting through the line for that matter, they interlocked hands and exchanged simple glances.

My thoat growled, at that moment I wished I was a hunter so I could pounce him adn rip the fuck outta him. Teach him a lesson or a half.

Unaware of my expressions and bodily movements, I glared at the biker as he sent me a funny look. I flinched and forced out a smile, to which he responded with an equally fake grin. The smugness plastered fluidly across his closely shaven face.

The queue shuffled along slightly, with me and Ellis side walking to follow.

"D'ya think they have spaghetti? I've always liked spag', even though Keith and I used'ta think they were worms an' all. This one time, me an' my old buddy put them in mah moms' shoes, an' she _freaked _out! That was the day I star'd teasin' her bout her phobia of worm's,"

"Sweetie, can this wait," Rochelle said quietly, clinging to a still faced Nick, who wasn't phased by the fact he was being hugged by a girl.

"Okay," Ellis answered, as if it had happened a million times before,

"I liked your story," I said whilst looking up to the man, he blushed and hugged me tighter, the gratitude flowing across his tanned features. I temporarily forgot of the Francis incident, to my pleasure.

Eventually, we made it to the front of the queue, and each got a fair amount of food. To Ellis' delight it was indeed spaghetti bolognase, which made Nick gag as he seemed to be moved by Ellis' worm story,

We all took our trays and sat down on a spare table, with a low bench either side.

I sat opposite Ellis and next to Nick, no-one else was on my left side as I was sitting on the end of the bench. I'd become surprisingly good friends with Nick through the whole zombie apocolypse.

Silently, we all began to eat. Coach was the first to finish, followed by Nick, Me, Francis, the blonde girl and then Ellis and Rochelle; they seemed like they were very precautious to how thye ate, being aware that slurping the spaghetti was rude, and they keeping it twisted umong the prngs of their forks was much better.

We eventually finished, and cleared away our trays, before sitting back down in our places and striking up a conversation.

Me and Ellis had our arms reaching out over the table, and our both of our hands were interlocked and knnitted together, my thumb was gently grazing across his palm.

"...Yeah, I got dropped off here about a week or so ago," The girl began, "My family and I were sent to seperate camps due to them getting into a seperate helicopter, but we didn't mind because we can call eachother and all,"

Nick sported a question that I wanted to ask her myself,

"I'm sorry, What's your name,"

"Nicola," The girl answered lightly, sitting up straight and resting her hands into her lap, "Nicola Dire,"

I looked up to Nick, a weak grin on my face. He looked down to me suspiciously when I leant up to him and whispered in his ear,

"She nearly has the same name as you,"

He smirked at my failed attempt of a joke and looked back at the girl.

My firm grip on Ellis' hands tightened slightly when Nicola shuffled closer to Francis so she could whisper something into his ear. I shivered when he nodded and sent me a precautious glance.

Were they talking about me? Why?

Ellis mus of sensed my worry, because he isntantly took me by the chin and moved my head so i was looking at him, he silently hissed;

"Don't worry, girl." his hush toned southern voice growled, "I'm here,"

I nodded weakily, slightly scared at the sudden change of attitude from Ellis. I think he might of been getting jealous for the fact I missed Franics.

I can't believe I jsut thought that.

I miss Francis.

Now I snapped my head back to face Francis, then to Ellis concerned face. I had to choose. For now. I was with Ellis, and I loved him, but Francis was going to fall in love with Rose, and that couldn't be right.

I was using the guys as bait for my attention for eachother, and I knew that wasn't right, but I had to be completely certain on who I loved. Or liked. To be honest I don't even know anymore. I'm too scared of the consequences, and when I think back to what happened before. I was way too upset to think of what was going to turn out if i told one that I preferred the other.

If that made any sense.

Francis growled lowly and hit his chest with his fist, bringing up a well needed burp. He instantly grinned and leant back awkwardly on his the backless chair, obviously amused at himself.

"_MAN, _I've needed to do that fromt he beginning of the Vampire apocolypse,"

Nicolas' face softened to a light red and she let out a loud cackle, not caring obout the bewildered faces from the strangers that walked past with their trays of food,

"_Vampires?" _She repeated, mocking the bikers tone, between laughs, "Their zombies you numbnut!"

She gave him a playfull shove and a steady on side glance. Teasing him with a bite of her lower lip.

The biker, clearly amused, leant over to her and bit his lip also, a grin wide across his face.

"Ahh-huh, Vampires," He repeated, looking deep into the eyes of the blond haired girl, being careful not get too close, "You like vampires?"

She looked at him in a surprised way,

"What?"

He withdrew himself, scowling slightly. She didn't get it. Francis wanted her to understand him and agree with him. Like I used to.

"Do you like Vampires?" He repeated, more sternly this time, and a little louder, which caught the attention of everyone else on the table.

"I guess their OK. I prefer werewolves," she suggested, grinning.

Francis made no attempt to reply, he waited till Nicola's smile had completely faded. When it had he looked a little disappointed, he gave her a sarcastic smile and stood up and away from the table.

"Francis, Where are you going?" Nicola asked quietly, as the tall man strode off towards the large exit doors to the warehouse that was substituting as the evactuation centre's messhall.

I looked towards the biker, his fists were clenched and he looked somewhat pissed off. She gave the wrong kind of answer, and it was gonna be hard for Francis to forgive her.

I stood up, sending glances among the group, and letting my gaze haver on Ellis'. He looked a little surpirsed at my harsh upringing, as the attention hadn't been on me for any part of Francis' or Nicals conversation.

"I'll talk to him," I simply applied, stepping over my bench and abrupty jogging to catch up witht the biker.

I heard no protest from behind, so I continued my persuit. I noted to myself that Francis had taken a right, back towards the tents. He must of been going to get his stuff or something.

"Francis..." I yelled, as my legs thrust me forward quickly and i followed the bobbing, lean figure that weaved in and out of the bustling crowd.

I repeated his name multiple times, and came further and further from the mess hall. Neither of us were used to the camp, and were probably just getting lost.

I looked around myself, everywhere I turned, I could only see tents. My heart rate increased and my hair whipped at my face as i turned my head quickly.

Becoming worried, my arms began to flail, and the people walking past, giving me strange looks, were beging to scare me. They were so tall, so overpowering. But not in the way the zombies did. More humanly.

"..FF...FF..." I stuttered, trying to form the bikers name, yet only finishing the name in my mind.

_'Oh my god. Oh lord where am I!' _My mind shouted,

Suddenly, a tight grip formed around my waist and I was yanked into the nearest tent to me.

I tried to scream, but someone placed a hand over my mouth. I begged it to be Francis, but instead the clammy, sweaty smell on my hands was nopthing like his scent. It was more vibrant, more appealing.

The face of the man who was beside me was nothing of an appeal. Yes, he had rescued me from the confines of the crowd, but he was a stranger, and we were alone an a small tent.

"Well, Hello," The man growled, keeping his hand across my mouth and a stong arm around his waist, "I'm Jeremy, But there's no time for intro's, I want you to be mine. I saw you struggling back there in the crowd, and I have to admit that I did a good at saving you. Now, you need to pay me back,"

Fuck.

I know what that means.

A wriggled around in his grasp, trying to escape. My pitiful attempts were answered when he pushed me down onto the cool, ground mat and straddled me down. Alike the hunter used to when i was as unfortunate to cross his path.

"I'm gonna remove my hand, but you are gonna have to shut up. Or i'll be using the emergency baseball bat on you," he hissed, miniscule specks of spit landing on my forehead.

Jeremy wasn't a bad looking man, he was fine. He had straggley brown hair that hung down in greasy clumps upon his forehead. He had striking blue eyes that darted across my sweating face, examining my facial features that he didn't have covered with his hands. He was shaven, and his face cleaned. He wore the flourescent yellow jacket that I had before seen on the construction zombies back in Savannah.

"C'mon, Darlin'" He reassured slyly, "Don't be shy,"

He slowly removed his hand from me and clamped it down over my arm, stopping me from hitting him or kicking him.

I inhaled deeply, fresh air threatened to freeze my lungs, but I smirked nevertheless when he bent close.

"I'm not shy,"

"Good. You want it rough eh?"

A lump cought in my throat, and I failed to conjure up a comback in my mind.

"No,"

"Well, that's how your gonna get it!"

He scraped at my shirt, trying desperately to get it off. His movements were almost maniac. Almost liek he was hungry. Eventually he managed to removed my top, and I was too shocked to care. He was going to rape me, and I was defenceless.

Now I was in my bra, and he was preparing himself. He hurried to remove his own shirt, but it got caught on his head as he tried to much to remove it. He grunted in annoyance and sat on my completely whilst trying to get it off. I moaned in pain when he sat full on, onto my stomach.

Out of nowhere, a fist came forward and punched the mand blindly as he writhed around ontop of me.

Jeremy cried out and fell off of me, I tightly closed my eyes and wraped myself into a ball, trying to not get involved. To be honest, whoever saved me would be another stranger. But for all I care, at least this zombified man wasn't going to rape me.

"Zoey!" A voice called out.

Ah, yes. My name.

My Name?

I unravelled myself to the sound of beating and lots of low grunts. My eyesopened slowly and I gazed upon my savior.

Francis knelt before me, head drooped and a massive bite mark inching around his neck, blood dripping down onto the blue floor matting.

"Francis!" I cried, jumping forward and lifting the slouching man by his shoulders, "Francis are you Ok?"

He groaned a littleand looked up to me, grinning the way he used to,

"Just a scratch," He mocked, glancing down at the twitching blody of the now oddly green skinned man.

"He was a zombie, Zoey," he stated, grunting and haunching himself into a kneeling position.

"I guessed," My voice whispered,

I helped the biker up onto his feet, and I put my torn shirt back on. I then helped him out of the tent and began leading him back towards a distant outline of the mess hall where I supposed my comrades were.

We walked in silence, Francis leaning on my shoulder, gripping his neck with his spare hand.

"Wait," I whispered to Francis, "Where is everyone?"

He gasped lightly and twisted his head in pain to study his surroundings,

There was no-one. At all.

In every direction we looked in, there was no-one. It was like there had been a nuclear bomb and everyone was wiped out whislt we were in the tent dealing with the man turning into a zombie.

We paced onwards, slowly inching towards the ever-so-slightly approaching mess hall.

Eventually, we arrived and I placed Francis against the corrugated iron wall. I slumped down beside him and sighed, puzzling over the dissappearance of _everyone_.

"FRANCIS! ZOEY!" A voice screamed, "GET UP!"

It was Ellis.

I whipped up my head to see him sprinting towards us, Coach, Rochelle, Nick and Dave persuing him in a sprint.

To mine and Franics' utter disbelief and horror, he was holing a machete, caked in a red substance non other than blood.

"Oh shit." I mumbled, "Oh shit, shit, SHIT!"

I hauled myself and Francis up.

"We've gotta go!" Ellis screamed, "The CEDA are sendin' us to Alaska, where's there non of them zombies!"

The group everntually reached us, and handed us a few weapons.

We all turned to Nick, who coughed loudly.

"Guys," he remarked, poiting up towards the sky.

Everyone following his finger and stared upwards, just as a whumping noise began.

He helicopters. All six to be precise, we all flying in opposite directions. All on fire. All about to crash.

"Double shit," I hissed, raising both my pistols up to my chest and lookign over to Francis. Who had removed his hand from his no-longer bleeding neck, and was clasping an auto-shotgun. He nodded.

"Lets go kill some zombie ass," I said casually when the ear percing screams of an oncoming horde entered our range.

I looked up to Ellis, who grinned lightly.

We watched as a massive group of stumbling people began to appear over the horizon. We stared as the approached. And shot as the bore upon us.

**HOLY COW.**

**ITS BEEN SO LOOOONG.**

**SOOOOO LOOONNGGGGG**

**Sorry Kiran. So so so sooooo sorry for making you wait, and anyone else too.**

**I'm sorry if it's crap. It's 00:15am and i'm a little tired. I let shit fall from my hands onto my keyboard, and thats basically what powered me to type. I'm going through a drawing phase at the moment, and my inspiration for writng has left me.**

**But, i assure you, it will comeback.**

**Like i wish my spellcheck would. **

**I fail at writing!,**

**I thought i wrote so much, But to be honest i didn't .**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE HIGHLY APPRECIATED. OR IN NO WAL WILL I BE MOTIVATED TO UPATE.**

**Everythings coming to a close, peoples. WOOOOOOOOAAAHHH**

**~Emma.**

**X**

Whew.

L4D (C) VALVE


	11. A turn of Events

**(A:N/ 13-9-10 / right. This chapter has been on my memory stick for so ruddy long i thought it was time to update. If I had any emotions whilst using a computer i'd be crying because I'm gutted that I abandoned this story. I re-read the whole of it and there are _major _needs for improvement, 'cuz in some ways i _think _and _hope _I've gotten betta at writing.**

**So, here's that chapter I wrote, oh' so long ago, i'mma not gonna tweak it, so please, enjoy.**

**ALSO. I may indeed carry this story on.**

**You know what I'm gonna ask now.**

**R&R, or no chapter, seriously. / END A:N )**

Eleven

(_NO POV) ~(Heeh sorry i can''t write in the same style forever. Man. I'd suck at writing a real book... wait...)_

The group powered ahead as best they could. Francis was barely able to run with his neck all battered and bitten, but still he urged forwards and followed the others. The possy of seven all yelled out to eachother when hordes upon hordes continuously began pouring out upon them.

"Look out!" Nick yelled to Zoey as a charger came screaming from behind an eptied bunker, he watched helplessly as the red coated girl tried to dodge the swollen arm of the mutated being. He barely missed her and screamed as he rammed himself into a wall. The charger stumbled back and attempted to regain himself, he fell to his knees suddenly when Zoey took out her surpised anger into his back with her gun.

Saying nothing, everyone pressed on and took a sharp corner around a bunker and jogged towards where the heli-pads were.

As the large painted, cement slabs approached, the group could see how much damage had been inflicted to the helicopters when they had all attempted to take off.

Swarms upon swarms of infected people stood on the pads, all groaning and moaning umongst eacother.

"Zoey," Ellis muttered, motioning for the girl to come into his embrace, which she did slowly, aware of the bleeding francis beside her and the zombies waltzing before them all.

"I wanna tell yah somethin' import'nt," He whispered, smiling weaking,

Zoey nodded for him to continue,

"If we don' make it out through all this, I'll be hearbroken, " he said slowly, inhaling before carrying on, "so i'd like to know if you'd wanna... y'know... go out?"

Zoeys' face froze for a second, and she stared at the tanned boys' face, aware that he was awaiting her answer,

"Okay," she said, so quiet that she had to strain her own ears to hear her answer,

The hick grinned, and was about to pull the girl into another embrace when a sudden yell was heard from behind them.

Zoey turned slowly, and hissed for silence when she saw the shivering body behind them all. She instantly choked on her breath when she saw Francis writhing in pain, grasping tightly onto his neck.

She jumped forward to him, overwhelmed with concern,

"ARGH! FUCK!" Francis suddenly shout, slapping away the girl as she approached, sending her stumbling into the path of the quiet zombies,

"Hey! Francis what was that for-!" she gasped, whipping her body around to be met with at least a good few hundered pairs of gleaming yellow eyes. She instantly shut up, mouth dropping agape when the enraged infect came sprinting to her in a flurry of hunger.

Zoey shot madly with her pistols, aware of her insecurity whilst on her knees. The infected screamed and yelled as their insides were spread across the pavemented floor.

"Zo!" Ellis shouted, instantly running out from his cover to help to swarmed girl.

The hick thrashed at the infected to get to the girl buried underneath them. Bodies began piling up around the whole group as everyone except Francis tried their best at clearing the masses of zombies.

Eventually, and in everyone's favour, all the zombies were cleared and an eerie silence evercame the six.

The only noise was Elllis digging deep through the dead, rotting bodies to get to the red jacketted girl that lay squashed beneath.

A sudden thrust of strength left zoey with a single hand squirming from under the mass of the bodies, followed by an arm, a shoulder, and her head.

"Zoey!" Ellis repeated, his voice breaking from his throat being all caught up.

"Ell..." Zoey started, instantly stopping due to the fact she had nothing of the required streangth to speak.

He held her close, Ellis, and carried her limp body back to the group. Everyone remained silent as they gathered around her body and watched her stirr as she was placed on the ground. The amount of scratcches and bruises across her body was massive. Ellis thought to himself whether the pain made her sense of hearing deteriorate.

Rochelle came in closer to the girl, and held two fingers to her wrist in an attempt to feel her pulse.

"She's still alive!" She confirmed.

Ellis grinned, although still scared for his and Zoeys' life. He sat back on his haunches and his smile grew broader when Zoey's eyes opened slowly to see him. Her dilated pupils began to comtract and her slow opened eyes opened further.

"Ellis," He stated, voice harsh yet quiet.

Ellis sat back further, pleased at the sight of his love. She was going to be ok,

"Ellis!" She repeated hastily, attempting to point at him, her eyes failed to settle between Ellis and something that stirred behind him.

Confused, the hick turned to face what was behind him. Probably just a zombie left over from the recent massicre.

No.

Nick cursed, Coach coughed worriedly, Rochelle made a leap to protect Zoey, Zoey yelled out again. And Ellis was pulled back. All at the same time.

Something was ripping at his back.

"Somethings got me!" He screamed, trying his best to hit and punch the being that attempted to re-grab him from behind.

The thrashing stopped, and his body pushed forward in an act of rejection. Nick unholstered his gun and held it shakily at the pale and bloody, white-eyed face that grimaced back. The pale skinned beings' arms throbbed as a mixture of green and red blood pulsated through his veins.

It was a 'him'.

His skin no longer looked as it did before, and if he was put in a line up with a bunch of zombies, you wouldn't of been able to be able to pick him out from the rest; save the fact his clothes and scribbbly tattoos gave him away.

His mouth had fallen ajar, cocked to the side slightly. His eyes a cloudy white and arms dangling lifelessly at his side. He stood wearily and flinched, blinking slowly.

"No," Zoey whispered, her posture literally dropping at the sight of the man, She stared directly into the man's eyes, pleading to him silently to look at her. He did. His glowing yellowy-white eyes fell onto Zoey's and he bared his teeth accordingly. His eyes hazed over a dull brown for a second before returning to their 'natural' yellow. Zoey could of sworn she saw the man laugh.

Ellis turned quickly to stare eye-to-eye with a growling, green-faced Francis.

A low growl was emmitted from somewhere above the group, and some of them looked upwards in hope of a helicopter. It was something worse. A massive grey raincloud was hovering directly above them, as if it was stalking their every moves.

The grey blob send down a mascarade of raindrop bullets, which soothed the sweaty skins of the survivors, and enraged the zombified man.

Zoey jumped to her feet, and roughly pushed Ellis out of the way.

Her fist made a rough connection with the pale skinned Francis, she couldn't of shot him. Somehow, to her, it was inhumain.

Right.

The zombie stumbled backwards, screaming loudly from the surprise punch.

Zoey kept at it. Lunging forward again and again with her rebelling fists, eyes welling at the sight of Francis' already decaying figure.

He stumbled further and further back, his back hitting into the metal poled fencing of the heli-pad area. A deep drop following behind it.

Grinding her teeth and letting the tears flow, the red jacketted girl screamed and sent one final uppercut to the man as he backed up to the metal fence. He roared out as his footing slipped on the wet ground, and his flailing body fell as fast as the rain as it toppled over the fence and deep into the somewhat oddly placed cavern.

Zoey slumped down, onto her knees. The rain slicking her hair to her forehead and making her sweating features unnoticeable.

She hated herself. For what she had done, despite for old lover being a zombie. He seemed to emotional, to real.

Everything was stupidly real now days.

She sniffed slightly, and nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand was placed slwoly onto her slouched shoulders.

The pounding sound of the rain made it impossible to hear Ellis footsteps as he had approached her. It made it nearly the same when she strained her ears to hear the phrase he said loudly to her.

A bright flash of lightning cracked and raked it's way across the sky, lighting up the fiasco of the groups surroundings, and their scared expressions for no more than a millisecond. A low rumble of thunder was shortly following the crack, making the scene seem ever-so more quiet.

"Zoey," Ellis shouted, trying his best to sound casual above the racket being made from the pounding rain, cracking lightning, and booming thunder.

She lifted her head, a clear path of her tears sliding easily down her previously sodden face. Her eyes were full of uttermost sorrow as she grabbed at her chest with her spare hand, squeezing her red jacket in an act of solitude. She was feeling for the dead biker. She missed him.

Almost instantly, Ellis took her wrist gently and lifted her into a tight embrace, easily sensing her sorrow and forbidden love for the fallen man.

"It's ok," he whispered directly into her ear, before hugging her tighter and leading her back over towards the spellbound group. They were obviously surprised at Zoeys' sudden burst of speed and anger at the biker.

"Guys!" Coach hollered through the rain, cupping his mouth with a spare hand, "We need to keep moving before another horde gets' us,"

Just about hearing, everyone nodded and followed the large form of the high school coach as he lumbered forward through the intense wind and rain. Sheilding his head with his free hand, and clutching his shotgun with the other.

Not many infected littered their way, as most were disrupted by the lightning, and decided that shelter was the best option.

One less, the group now began to jog, towards what looked to be a large lake, or a sea of some sort, they all wondered to themselves about why they hand't noticed to before.

Nestled opon the steadily roughening waves was a large ship, it bowed and rose as it easily floated upon the dark, murky waters,

Saying nothing, the group instantly set their sights on the liner, seeing a few lights switch on simultaniously in the cabin high above everything. Tiny sillhouettes were visible through the harsh rain.

Everyone grinned as they pulled up onto the empty decking of the ship, Coach, who was leading, took out a few minor commons that loitered their way.

A man jumped out from upon the deck of the ship and waved his arms, he carried a light and got the groups attention, waving in a manner that only proved him to be human.

"GET ON GET ON!" The man hollered, as the group came into his range of shouting.

They obeyed, eager for warmth and all seeking the dryness of a roof.

Eventually, they bustled themselves into a tight room, on the deck of the ship. Everyone literally crashed to the floor in an act of tire, all panting and all soaking wet. Zoey fell beside Ellis and rested her head in a slumped manner onto his shoulder, appreciative of the roof above her head. As was everybody else.

"We are not doing that again," Nick muttered, looking up to the man who stood broadly in the doorway to the room, it was Ellis' friend Dave who had hoisted them aboard, "Oh great," the conmans' gratitudial smirk faltered and a frown fell hastily upon his face.

"Well I'll be!" Dave exclaimed looking down at his old companion, "Ellis, you trooper!"

Ellis looked up, still panting deeply, and grinned weakly.

"Hey, Dave," He swallowed and took a breath before carrying on, "Glad to see yer still around,"

His friend sent him a knowing look before approaching the whole group and clapping his hands together in a satisfactory manner,

"Guys, I'ma glad you made it onto my dad's ship. We we're 'bout to be leavin' without anyone else,"

"There are others?" Rochelle questioned, raising a toned eyebrow to the hick,

"Yeah, we got a whole cabin full of 'em below deck. Their all havin' a party to celebrate their escapin' of the fresh outbreak,"

"Good," Nick grumbled, "So the thumping in my head isn't my pulse,

Dave sent him a sideways glance,

"Yeah, after you guys are ready, feel free to join 'em!", he clipped the tip of his baseball cap his his thumb and broadly grinned, "I'll leave yer all be, now,"

He motioned to a door in the wall of the room, where the pounding sounds of music was coming from, before making his own way up some spiraling stairs to a room above.

After he left, the group all closed their eyes and stayed laying on the floor, with a puddle of rainwater gathering around them from their heavily saturated clothes.

After a while, Zoey opened her eyes to the sound of shuffling. She followed Nick cautiously with her eyes as he moved around, shifting through drawers for something of no interest to her.

"Nick," she eventually said, aware that everyone else was alseep,

He whipped around, face all afluster,

"uh, What?" He asked, a little surprised,

"What are you doing?"

"Just... searching,"

"For what?"

"...Money,"

"Oh."

Zoey sent the gambler a sly look before hoisting herself up to her feet, waking the dozing Ellis in the process. She lumbered sleepily over to the man and leant against the set of drawers, her attention quickly turning from the conman, and over to Ellis, who was now standing up himself, yawning.

"It was quick, but that was a guuurd sleep," He noted, rubbing his eyes sleepily, hauling himself over to Zoey and dopily sliding his hands around her waist. He rested his head against her shoulder and purred into her ear. Nick scowled at the sight.

Not much later, everyone else had finally woken up, and were preparing themselves to eplore the ship, much to Nick's delight, it had a Casino. Coach was glad to hear of an all-night buffet that was beginning, and a gym without a coach. There was even an auto shop for the cars that had been allowed onto the liner but were all bashed up, for Ellis. Zoey retreated herself to mere exploring of the ship; which she was glad to do, and Rochelle was pleased when she heard of a tour of the massive liner starting soon.

"All meet in the disco place at..." Coack looked up at the time, which was against the high ceiling of the cabin, his mouth dropped when he saw what the time acctually was, " meet back here at eleven, It's half seven in the evenin' now, so, we's got plenty of time to do stuff."

Everyone nodded, and went seperate ways, some up the stairs, the rest through the disco.

**-ROCHELLE-**

_My feet were aching, I don't know how long we had been walking beforehand, but now was definately not the best time to go wandering around again, and on a liner with a good few hundered people onboard? Puhhleease, I'm not gonna be able to move! It's worth a try considering I get a good few hours alone to go hunting around for amusement, but still... my legs hurt so much! And I can't believe it's half seven!_

_I stumbled forward slightly down a bustling corridor, aware of how bad my hair must of looked, c'mon, I was covered in about twenty or so different body parts, how bad must I of looked? Despite my aching ankles and dripping wet, blood and rain soaked body, I trundled forward in hope of entertainment._

_It didn't take me long to find the arcade, where some guys were moping around a 'DanceDance3000'. Man I used to play that game so much when I was younger, I was like a pro... or something._

_I licked my lips and laughed to myself when one of the men roared out in anger from being unable to beat the high score. He slowly and reluctantly removed himself from the arcade game and started moving in my direction, waving his goodbye to his friends. _

_I decided to do something I hadn't done in months. To any human, anyways._

_"Excuse me?" I asked when he passed me, He looked up and stared at me, scanning my blood and puked covered body,_

_"Yeah?" He replied, his dark skin flustering when I smiled my reply,_

_"I couldn't help but see you playin' that game back there," I grinned, "They laughed at yo,"_

_He smiled equally as broad and whipped out a hand to greet me, I looked down and admired his black rimmed Swatch Watch. I took his hand gently and shook it, looking back up to his dark yet surprisingly friendly eyes._

_"I'm Rochelle," I said much more timidly, aware of how close he had come in, still smiling that oddly creepy smile._

_Man, If Nick was here, he'd surely give this man a run for his money. And I mean that literally. But this guy seemed nice, very appealing, and someone to talk to at least._

_"I'm Louis," He suggested, shrugging as if his name wasn't real a big deal, "Shall we go find somewhere to sit, my legs ache,"_

_I grinned at him further, did his legs ache the same? _

_"Okay, but you can lead me, I have no idea where to go on this ship,"_

_The man nodded eagerly and took me gingerly by the hand, he let his eyes falter on my own before skipping away with me in his grasp. He attempted to explain where we were headed as he ushered us on._

_Oh Gawwwsh._

**_-_Nick-**

_What's a boat without it's casino? I'm just glad this liner is big enough to have one. My jacket was stuffed to the brim with the money I'd stolen from the cabin back there. Finally, a good use for it all._

_I yawned, and stood in the doorway to the dark casino, some familiar heads raised to see me. I smirked when I saw them mentally facepalming themselves at the sight of me surviving through all the zombies and shit. Coughing, I walked down to where a group of people were huddled around a poker table._

_Taking a spare seat, I cleared my throat and looked slyly at the dealer. He was new and had a quick hand, He dealt out the cards to us players quickly and effortlessly, almost as skillful as me._

_After revieving my cards, I glanced quietly at the rest of the group. Being careful to remain with my poker face intact._

_One of the other opponents was stupidly new. His fingers were twiddling nervously and his brow was sweaty. His lower lip was quivering slightly, making me grin to myself from within my poker face._

_I watched him as he glanced down at his cards, and back up at us. His eyes constantly averted across the table._

_He had no idea how to play..._

_After I had collected my winnings, I strode over to where the cashier was standing, leaning with her head held in her hands._

_"Cash it," I blunty ordered, unpocketting my winnings before her,_

_I watched her curiously as she counted out an amont of money and handed it over, before returning to her laziness. She continued with staring onwards._

_"Hey," I said calmly to the girl, she remained silent, but looked up at me with her bright blue eyes, her curly bleached red hair bouncing as she did so, "you okay,"_

_I've become such a softie. Probably Ellis' fault. It would be._

_"Mmm," She eventually sighed, looking away and staring forwards as before, "A little bored I guess, not much to do in a casino other than bet,"_

_Seizing my jackpot, I bent down to look her in the eye,_

_"I can think of something much more fun,"_

_"Really?" she suspiciously said, sitting up and eyeing me over, "like what?"_

_I leant a little closer,_

_"C'mon Doll. I'll show you, what's your name?"_

_"M-Melanie,"_

_"Melanie? I'll call you Mel, I'm Nick. Come on, follow me,"_

_I stood up from the girl, and turned away. I walked briskly towards the exit of the casino, not bothering to check whether the hot girl was following me or not. After straining my ears I managed to hear her footsteps hurrying to follow me._

_A tender hand was suddenly upon my shoulder, and I turned on my heels to see the bright face of the girl up-close. She was much more pretty than I first thought._

_"Nick," she said slowly, sliding her hand up around my neck, and sending her other hand to follow it._

_I said nothing, leting my poker face come into play._

_"Nicolas," she whispered, coming in closer, the sound of her timid voice made my ears ache a little._

_"Mel," I replied, moving my hands so they were at rest on her waist, and leaning in slightly,_

_she made no reply, but cleared her throat and looked steadily into my eyes,_

_"Melanie," I smirked, letting my poker face fall as we both connected in a tender kiss. We remained connected by the mouths until she removed herself form me and took a sharp intake of breath._

_I expected her to want to stop kissing me, becasue we only knew eachothers names, but instead she leant closer so our bodies were pressed together, and thrust her head forwards so our lips came in contact again._

_I grinned and took the obvious signs, picking the girl up in a bridal fasion and casually walking out of the casino, towards where I was planning to go with her in the first place,_

_The bedroom._

_**-**_**COACH-**

_I wandered forward, still a little tired from the whole running around ordeal we'd been through quite a while earlier._

_I looked curiously down the corridor as lots of bustling people moved along it. I myself was among the crowd, walking forward quickly to get too some unknown destination. There wasn't really anywhere to go that took my fancy... and I was gettin' mighty hungry._

_Yawning, I took a step forward, and something tall and black caught the corner of my vision._

_What the..._

_I diverted myself out of the crowd and stepped in the direction of the machine, my eyes growing wide with glee as I realised what I could see inside the black box._

_Now my face and hands were pressing against the glass of the vending machine. My eyes stared forward and focused on the large purple chocolate bar that was conveniently placed before me,_

_"Oh holy..." I began, silencing myself before I could say his name in vain,_

_Now I was away from the machine, and was rooting around in my pockets for the beloved money. Suddenly, my partially gloved hands came in contact with a cold, flat coin, and I produced it in the air i was breathing in triumph._

_Hastily, I stuffed the coin into the slot and pressed the corressponding buttons. The metal spring twisted and eventually, the chocolate bar fell into my grasp. I began to drool lightly as I lifted it up and peeled back the wrapper. The chocolate was instantly in my mouth and I was savouring every moment._

_Oh lord I was in heaven._

**-Ellis+Zoey(ZoeyPov)-**

_We walked for quite a while, around the ship, holding hands. As we were passing some portholds, I peered over to check on the weather, and my emotions heightened when I saw the sun shining brightly through the whitening clouds._

_"Ellis! Ellis!" I cheered to him, taping him on the shoulder with my spare hand, "The weathers all sunny! Let's go outside!"_

_He looked down at me, tilting his hat slightly and nodded in silence._

_We happily strode out of the inside of the ship and inhaled deeply as we could, recieving as much fresh air as posible. The deck was drying from the intense rain that had shed itself onto us, and the seas were calming._

_I leant forward onto the rail of the decking, being careful to hold on with at least one hand. My loose hair flew around my head slightly with the high paced, yet surprisingly warm wings._

_I felt Ellis's arm as he brushed up against me slightly, he sent me a wavering smile before moving his arm up and around me so it dangled over my shoulder._

_"Zo..." he sighed quietly,_

_I looked to my right with a calm yet quizical look;_

_"Yeah, Ellis,"_

_"Ya' know what I said earlier 'bout you bein' my girfriend and all..." _

_I scrunched my face up in confusion, my eyes probing his own as he stared down and over the decking,_

_"Yeah..."_

_"I was wrong,"_

_Awestruck, I shrugged out of his grasp and sluck away, my face full of horror. What was he saying? He chaged his mind about wanting to go out with me? Is he deranged? I thought he loved me!_

_"What do you mean?" I asked woefully, my face reddening. I angered slightly on the inside when I saw his face remaining passive and still._

_"I," He turned to me, a slick of a smile across his lips, "I didn't say I din't love ya' no more, Zo,"_

_"I..."_

_"I was just wrong 'bout saying, that. I meant somethin' else,"_

_My heart throbbed and jumped around umongst my other frantically working organs,_

_"E-Explain, please..."_

_He turned to me and held both my shaking hands firmly, bending down slightly too meet me in the eye. His blue southern orbs brighteneing slightly as he opened his mouth to speak. By the way his chest was rising and falling suddenly, I could tell he was nervous, what was he going to say? What was he going to do?_

_"What I meant was..._

_He let go of one of my hands and flung himself onto one knee;_

_"Will you marry me?"_

**(A:N / 13-8-10 / Yah, the story wasn't finished, so from where it started with _'_**_We happily strode out of the inside of the ship and inhaled deeply as we could...' _**meant that was what I added :) It wasn't anything too drastic, i hope, but I still do hope you liked it.**

**Well. Well, well, well.**

**As far as I know, this is the last chapter. The one and only _last chappie._**

**You guys deserve it, for the immensly and stupidly long wait, though. For that, I deeply and honestly apologise... I was so stupid for not finishing this. I started major exams so it couldn't be done. Plus I had wrote too much for every chaoter, so I ran out of inspiration.**

**Yup that's it, you heard me.**

**I wrote **4348 **words for this bugger of a chapter, and it took up **Eleven **pages in size **10.5 Segoe UI **font.**

**It's been nice working with you.**

**~Emma**

**xxx / )**


End file.
